Hell Hath No Fury Like A Priestess Scorned
by Terrorize
Summary: Sorcery in Camelot leads to passion and dire consequences for the young Warlock and Witch. Love becomes hate, friends become foes. Can love truly conquer all? The repercussions will either lead to Camelot's salvation… or destruction. Picks up from mid-season 2, Merlin/Morgana Pairing, M Rated from Chapter 6 onwards, Warning for sexual content. Summary and Chapter 1 updated 12/12/12
1. Chapter 1: A Good Day

**Summary: **Sorcery in Camelot leads to passion and dire consequences for the young Warlock and Witch. Love becomes hate, friends become foes. Can love truly conquer all? The repercussions will either lead to Camelot's salvation… or destruction.

**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

**Rating:** M Rated since Chapter 6 onwards

**Time-line:** Set mid-end of S2 then progresses over S3

**A/N: **Normally I don't work on two stories at once but I couldn't resist the plot and idea for this story, it will be a little different from other Mergana fic's. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at pairing these two great characters, feel free to give me feedback Chapters will bounce between more Merlin's and Morgana's POV. Some may find the first Chapter a little slow, but I promise ;) it picks up fast.

**A/N2:** Chapter 1 Updated 12/12/12 to provide a better intro and summary to the story :)

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Priestess Scorned**

_In a land of myth, and a time of magic… the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name… Merlin._

******Chapter 1: A Good Day**

**Somewhere outside of Camelot…**

A cauldron bubbled away over an iron stove that sat in a dark hut; a colourful hazy smoke was steadily rising from the dark brown silvery liquid. The hut was deserted, the windows had been boarded up and only a few strands of daylight were able to pass the barrier. Incenses burnt in every corner of the room with small candles littering every table top and dresser.

The door creaked open and a huddled figure entered quickly, sealing the door behind them with a murmur. The figure casted of their cloak and revealed a middle aged man with stern yet honest features, he had a finely trimmed brown beard with medium length brown hair, strands of grey dotted both his beard and hair.

He drew a pouch from his waist and pulled out a handful of different herbs. He held them between both hands over the cauldron, for a few seconds he did nothing. Then he started to mutter a long series of sentences in the old religion, rubbing his hands together, crushing the herbs and scattering them into the liquid as he recited his incantation. When he finished muttering his spell his eyes flashed gold, a flame covered the surface of the liquid briefly. When it died down, what was left was a bright pink liquid.

The man moved over to one of the dressers and pulled out a funnel, tube and a wine flask. He brought the items back to the cauldron and started to funnel the liquid into the flask, once filled he corked it and lifted it into the air.

"A toast… To Camelot."

* * *

**Merlin**

_'Todays going to be a good day' _Merlin thought as he pulled himself out of bed, with a lazy stretch and a sheepish smile he chucked on his clothes and left his room with a spring in his step, almost colliding with a occupied Gaius.

"Merlin! What's the rush my boy?" Gaius asked as he straightened himself to study the enthusiastic young man.

"Rush? No rush at all, why would I be in a rush?" Merlin quirked. "Just thought I'd start early you know, all ready to serve his royal pratness."

"Early? You? Normally I have to almost drag you out of bed every morning... Unless" Gaius's eyebrow raised in that all too familiar fashion that he must of spent years perfecting. "You're up to something! Out with it."

Merlin stood stunned for a few seconds, his mentor knew him too well. "I... Whatever gave you that idea? Just wanted to surprise Arthur, show him I'm not completely useless."

"Arthurs not the only one who will be surprised." Gaius said, still eyeing Merlin suspiciously.

Merlin smirked then cheekily added. "Normally you're grumpy with me with being always late. Now you're suspicious that I'm early. I tell you, there's no pleasing some people." Merlin threw his arms in the air in mock frustration.

Gaius held Merlin's gaze for what seemed an eternity, Merlin had to try his damn hardest not to grin as he feigned his innocence.

"Alright, I suppose I should give you the benefit of the doubt." Gaius said with a defeated sigh and headed over to his bench. "You've been unusually helpful these past few weeks, and cheerful... You know it's almost as if you were growing up."

Merlin laughed "Me? Never, you're old enough for the both of us Gaius" He said cheekily.

Gaius was right although Merlin thought, he had been very cheerful recently, and it was all down to one person, Morgana. '_The lack of attacks on Arthur and Camelot also help.'_

When Morgana had approached him, confided in him about her suspicions to having magic, she probed for answers, probed for someone to say '_Yes you do'_ so that she'd know she wasn't going crazy. At the time his mind raced through the possible answers and consequences, the great dragon had told him what her destiny would be, what she could end up doing. But Merlin refused to believe it, that such a sweet caring person would turn to evil, he refused to punish her and shut her off from the world based on actions she may or may not do in the future. He refused to let her feel alone, afraid of her magic, just like he had been before Gaius. That left only one answer he could give her, '_Yes you do'´_ He had told her.

When he first confirmed it, she was terrified. For many reasons, Uther for one, she was the king's ward and she knew better than most at how deep his hatred for magic ran, he was blinded by hate and fear, his war on magic was utterly without mercy. Even although she was Uther's ward that he loved like she was his own daughter, both Merlin and Morgana doubted his love for her surpassed his hate for magic. Morgana had told Merlin that for as long as she could remember, she had been told that magic was utter and pure evil, that it corrupts the soul and that no good could ever come from it. That those with magic would destroy people's way of life for their own selfish gains.

By the time Morgana had finished unloading her concerns, she had grown more terrified and hysterical. He had given her a friendly, comforting hug then escorted her back to her chambers, where with her pleading, Merlin decided to stay with her for most of the night. He was there for her, sitting next to each other on her bedside while he reassured her.

He told her first that he will protect her secret with his life. '_She trusts me she said'_ Merlin thought as he recalled that night, it had been a long night, but a very gratifying one. He told her that he believed that magic can be a force for good as well as evil, and that it won't corrupt her if she didn't want it too, '_And that's something she's certain she doesn't want ever to happen.'_ Merlin smiled as he remembered her immediate protesting, '_Evil my ass_ _Kilgharrah, you're wrong this time._'

She too had said that she believed magic could be a force for good, that she believed magic chose you not vice versa, and that it should be treated as a gift not a curse. And with that they had spent most of that night speculating ways magic could help; it was almost dawn before Merlin had left her chambers but from that night forward… Merlin and Morgana had grown very close friends, how close and how deep that friendship now ran, remained a secret from all, even Gwen and Gaius wasn't aware of their new level of friendship.

"Merlin?" His name was called out to him but went straight over his head as he continued to reminisce.

_'But that's all it is… friendship… nothing romantic… unfortunately.' _The sudden thought caused Merlin's mood to drop slightly. He couldn't deny to himself that he wished they'd be more then friends, he couldn't deny what he felt for her deep down... But he doubted very much she would ever feel the same. So he kept his feelings buried and refrained from displaying anything more than friendship, which proved a great strain especially when she flirted and teased him. _'Just her normally playful manner, she's like that to most people, sadly...'_

"Merlin!" His name was called again in a more stern tone, but again it didn't faze him as his mind dwelled on Morgana.

Despite the heart ache he'd sometimes feel when their gazes met or when her pale flawless skin brushed against his. They had a good friendship going, where she could be herself around him, and he mostly could be himself around her. His magic stayed a secret from her for now; he didn't want to overwhelm her and when she was more in control of her magic and content with what she is, he would reveal himself to her.

Merlin was brought abruptly back to reality when the back of his head was wacked. "Ow! What was that for Gaius?" He looked back at his guardian while rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you got up early to work? Not to stand in the middle of my room drooling while lost in thought!" Gaius shook his head at the young man and proceeded to seat down at his table. "Come. Have some breakfast before you go."

"Did you have to whack me so hard?" Merlin pouted then sat opposite a grinning Gaius and tucked into a chuck of bread. "And I wasn't drooling!"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you had a lady in your life." Merlin was thankful Gaius didn't look at him when he said that as Merlin felt his cheeks blush slightly. '_I do, just not in that way…'_

Merlin forced a laugh. "Oh sure, I have plenty of time to fit a woman in my life. It's not like a have a very demanding prince to cater for and an important destiny hanging over my head." Merlin retorted sarcastically as he finished his breakfast.

"And talking of demanding princes, I best make a move." Merlin carried on as he stood up and headed for the door only to be stopped by Gaius's voice.

"Merlin, try stay out of trouble." Gaius warned over his shoulder.

"Don't I always?" Merlin grinned then darted out of the door.

He dodged maids and guards as he walked at a hurried pace, '_Still early, plenty of time for a quick visit.' _He thought as he passed the corridor that he should have taken to head to Prince Arthur's chambers. His destination and the reason for his early start, was a secret meeting with Morgana.

* * *

**Morgana**

_'Todays going to be a good day' _Morgana thought as the morning light stirred her from her sleep, with a feline stretch she let out a small yawn and fluttered her eyes. '_It must be early, Gwen's not even here yet, good will save me some hassle.'_

With another stretch, aching her back, she threw the sheets off her and moved hastily towards her wardrobe and started to rummage through her gowns and dresses. '_What to wear… maybe something a bit… scandalous will get his attention.'_

She of course was thinking about Merlin. That naïve serving boy who had become her closest friend, the same serving boy who had unknowingly captured her heart. Despite all her attempts at flirting, being suggestive and seductive, he had yet to catch a hint at how she felt for him. Instead he never pushed the friendship line, always being the perfect gentleman, it should of annoyed and irritated her, yet all that ended up doing was make him even more appealing to her eyes, he was a mystery, a challenge.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, '_I'm the one with magic, I should be the mystery, yet it feels like I'm the one under his spell.'_ "Ah, that will do." She muttered to herself as she pulled out a violet gown and carried it over to behind the dressing screen and started undressing out of her nightwear.

The opening of her chamber door instinctively caused her to cover up her chest. "My lady?" Gwen's voice called out from by her door; obviously she had noticed Morgana's bed was empty.

Morgana relaxed her arms as she heard the familiar voice of her maidservant. "Over here Gwen." She called out cheerily and listened to the footsteps approach the screen.

"My lady? You're up early." Gwen said in a surprised tone as she stepped round the screen, automatically reaching out to help Morgana get dressed.

"I am, it's such a nice day. Didn't want to waste it by lingering in bed too long." Morgana smiled back at Gwen as her hands worked their way up her back, fastening the gown's laces. "Thank you Gwen."

"Interesting choice of gown, who you trying to impress?" Gwen asked with a small grin, her eyes surveying Morgana in her attire, which in some parts were quite revealing, almost scandalously so.

Morgana blushed at her maid's comment. "Impress? Why would I be trying to impress anyone?" She asked in a surprised manner as she led Gwen to the dressing table.

"No reason." She said with a smile and picked up a brush as Morgana sat in front of the mirror. "You've been in such high spirits lately. I'm just wondering if someone special has caught your attention." Her maid continued to probe as she brushed her mistress's hair; most maid's would never be so intrusive into their mistresses life. But Gwen was more than a maid, she was a friend.

"Well…" '_Should I say anything?... Maybe Gwen could shed some insight?'_ Morgana paused as she thought best how to word her answer. "There is… someone… but I don't believe he's interested." Her reply was surprisingly honest, even although it lacked any sort of details.

Gwen titled her head and smiled down at her. "I'm sure they are, they'd be a fool not to be. Maybe… they feel you're too good for them?"

Morgana turned to look up at her maid, '_That was a pretty specific guess… does she know?_' "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you're very beautiful Morgana, intelligent. You have many good qualities and, you're the kings' ward…. Perhaps they don't believe someone like you could ever fall for them… so they don't say anything, to save themselves from rejection." Gwen had stopped looking at Morgana while she talked and gazed off into the distance.

She was about to protest, '_Someone like me?'_ Morgana thought, slightly frustration at the comment. But she realised Gwen was talking more about her own experience, about her and Arthur, Morgana had suspected there was something there for a long time until Gwen had let something slip that had confirmed it. '_Maybe that's it then? I mean our experiences and positions are similar… Arthur's a prince and Gwen's a maid, I'm the king's ward and Merlin's a servant.' _

"How did you-"Morgana had begun to say then stopped herself, if Gwen had the answer she wouldn't say, and even if she did it was hardly doing her and Arthur much good. "Never mind." She sighed and let Gwen finish grooming her in peace.

She allowed her mind to wander to her upcoming visitor, her tall, thin, dark haired visitor. Her mysterious yet strangely handsome friend who had the deepest blue eyes and pale skin that matched her own. She wondered how he was built under his clothing, which much to her regret she had yet to see him out of. '_Topless I mean! Nothing wrong with harmless topless-ness… Don't mean out of his breeches… although…_' She scowled at herself as she was flooded with a barrage of arousing mental images that she longed to be a reality.

She sighed, '_Hardly very ladylike…'_ Gwen muttered an apology, assuming Morgana's sigh was from her tugging on her hair with the brush. Her body tingled as the images of Merlin bounced around in her head, the same tingle she felt whenever she saw him, heard him, thought of him or unintentionally touched him. A tingle that shot down to her core every time, arousing her at the most inappropriate times, with another sigh she forced him out of his mind and replaced the image of Merlin with less attractive thoughts.

Finally Gwen finished and Morgana admired herself in the Mirror and smiled warmly. "I think that's all I need for now, why don't you take a few hours off Gwen."

Gwen looked slightly shocked, although Morgana was very gracious to her, she rarely gave her time off without being asked or without it being suggested. "Are you sure my lady?"

"I'm sure, I'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch." Morgana said as she moved over to the tray of food Gwen had brought in and helped herself to some fruit.

"Thank you my lady." Gwen smiled and curtsied before heading out of Morgana's chambers and leaving her alone.

'_Well that was easy_' she thought with a smile, now she just had to wait nervously for the reason she had gotten up early to make an appearance.

Moments later, as if sensing her thoughts a knock came at her door. She gave herself a quick once over then gracefully headed to the door, taking a deep breath to suppress her nerves she opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I may have deliberately cut it off before any interaction between the two, because teasing is fun. Please review and leave your thoughts, everyone knows reviews make updates come faster :P I'll update soon!

Read, Review and Follow if you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2: Healing Hands

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and follows so far I'm glad you enjoyed the tease of a first Chapter, now have a bigger tease with Chapter 2 ^^ Please review and let me know what you think. Just to make it clear, in this chapter, the same events are seen from one POV then the others. Also just a FYI, the story takes place before The Witch's Quickening in season 2.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Healing Hands**

**Merlin**

_'I'm in trouble.'_Was Merlin's first thought when the door opened to reveal the beautiful Lady Morgana. His body immediately reacted as the fires of lust erupted throughout his loins, his body trying it's hardest to betray his will and self-restraint as his eyes soaked up the very image of perfection.

Merlin's eyes dropped slowly as he took in what she was wearing, a deep violet gown with a low V cut that was just low enough to show the slightest outline of her breasts, which the fabric clung so tightly too. But it took only the slightest hint to send his mind racing with images of what lay beneath her clothing. The low cut wasn't the only thing about her attire that made his body stiffen and burn, the fabric covering her arms and below her knees was thin and transparent, showing her flawless pale skin with a violet hue, seemingly wrapping her in magical aura.

"Good morning Merlin." She was stood against the door, leaning into it with her head cocked to one side; a warm yet innocent smile was playing around her lips. _'She has no idea how she makes me feel.'_

Her voice snapped him out of his lust filled thoughts, now back in the real world he realised that he was starring with his mouth wide open and... Drooling, again. _'Great Merlin well done, now she most likely thinks you a drooling idiot.' _"I err... That is I mean to say-" Blushing Merlin snapped his mouth shut again and composed himself. "Good morning my lady."

"Come in." Morgana said with amusement, her hand reached out to pull Merlin in and closed the door behind them. Merlin had to suppress a groan at the innocent gesture; many times in the past he had imagined her pulling him into her chambers to engage in intimacy.

Slowly Merlin followed her to the little table, taking a moment to admire her back which showed off a fair amount of uncovered skin, which his hands desperately wanted to trail up and down, he couldn't help but notice how her hips seemed to swap as she walked '_Oh boy…' _"Did you sleep well my lady?" He asked, hoping an innocent subject would keep his mind focused.

She took a seat at the table and beckoned for him to join her. "Really Merlin, you know by now you can drop the formalities when were alone." She rolled her eyes at him while he took the other seat. "But… Yes, I slept well, thank you. Ever since Morgause left me her bracelet… I haven't had a nightmare since."

Merlin watched and frowned as Morgana twirled her wrist, the healing bracelet shimmering in the light. _'Why would Morgause give her something like that..' _Merlin didn't trust Morgause, he feared they hadn't seen the last of her and that when they do, Camelot will suffer.

"And how about you?" She asked after finishing admiring her bracelet.

"Soundly." He answered with a snort. "You have no idea how exhausting it is running around after Arthur all day, he can be so demanding at times… Well, all the time." Merlin sighed knowing he'd have another day of waiting hand and foot on the prince while being totally unappreciated; Morgana on the other hand just chuckled softly.

"So just another normal day then, I would have thought you'd be used to it by now. Besides, cleaning can't be that exhausting, Gwen is never so worn out after a day with me." Morgana gave him a smirk as she teased.

"Cleaning? I wish that's all I had to do! Arthur likes to keep my days varied so I don't get bored, so yesterday I had to aid him and the knights with training... And I was the dummy they practiced on." He groaned as he felt the lingering ache from the battering he had gotten most of the day.

"Aww, poor Merlin." Morgana said with amusement and then grinned. "Do you still ache?"

He began to reply as he watched Morgana get up and slowly walk around behind him. "Yeah a bit...-" But that was he all he managed to get out before he felt Morgana's hands softly rest on his shoulders, cutting his reply short.

"Tell me where you... Ache... Perhaps I can be of... Assistance?" She whispered in Merlin's ear in a low seductive voice that sent his heart racing, his body immediately reacting to her gentle touch and suggestion. _'Oh you have no idea where I'd want your... Assistance.'_

"I err... You don't have to... It's really not necessary." Merlin blushed and was thankful that Morgana was behind him and unable to see his reaction. Only Morgana could suggest something so... Intimate and yet make it seem so innocent, he sighed. _'Because she's a kind and caring... Friend, just trying to be helpful.'_

"Come now I insist!" Her voice was soft as she started to caress and squeeze his shoulders. "We talk about ways my magic can be used for good... Maybe I have... Healing hands? Won't know till I try, and you're the only one who knows about my magic so…"

A soft moan escaped his lips before he could suppress it as her slender fingers softly massaged near the base of his neck. "I guess… I can't argue with that..." He muttered, biting down on his lip to stop any further sounds that might betray how much he was enjoying himself. _'Calm yourself Merlin, don't get your hopes up.'_

"Tell me where it... Aches?" Morgana said softly her tone almost seductive as her hands slowly glided down his fore arms, rubbing and squeezing as she went further down his arms '_I… must be dreaming, only in my dreams is Morgana touching me so… Lovingly… But surely she doesn't feel that way for me? I mean she's just being… really, really nice?'_

Her voice drew him away from his internal debate. "Here? Or..." She asked him but before he could answer, her hands were on the move again and skimmed their way to his back where she rubbed her palms into him, it was soothing, relaxing, pleasing... '_Yes… being really, really, really nice! But how can I be sure? I can't just ask her! And If I try anything back and I'm mistaken, at the very least I'll loss a good friend, at the worst… my head.'_

"Or perhaps here?" She continued to mutter almost seductively, her hands gently slipped around him and began to rub his chest. Merlin couldn't help but hum in pleasure as he felt her soft supple hands slowly and gently caress his chest through the fabric of his shirt, the tips of her fingers grazing over the area where his nipples lay beneath. He gulped quietly as his body yet again reacted to her touch; his body grew incredibly aroused and tense as he used every bit of self-restraint to hold back the tide of affection and lust he wanted to express.

Morgana was really pushing him to his limit; her face was close enough to him that he could feel her heated breath on her neck. He bit down on his lip hard, enough to draw out a few droplets of blood; he was losing the fight as he approached breaking point. _'A few more moments and I won't be able to stop myself anymore.'_

But with that thought her hands then left his body albeit slowly, as she stood up straight and headed back to her seat. Merlin took the chance to quickly adjust himself in his seat to hide his lingering arousal that was peaking against his breeches before she sat down and faced him.

"So… Did that help? Did my hands make you feel better?" She asked with large innocent emerald eyes and a warm smile. _'Your hands definitely made me feel something…'_

"I… Err yes, I feel… Much better thank you, you're very gifted with your hands." Merlin couldn't help but blush as he replied, giving her a sheepish smile. '_It's like she has no idea what she just did to me!'_

Morgana smiled and helped herself to some food on the platter. "Glad I could help. Please help yourself to some food; Gwen brought me far too much. Don't want to ruin my figure do I? Also it would be a shame to waste good food."

Merlin protested almost immediately. "No we don't want that!" He kicked himself as the words came out faster than he could think, Morgana blushed and her eyebrows rose up at the comment. "I mean… We don't want to waste the good food, not after all the hard work put into it."

He tried to smile innocently and help himself to some fruit, but Morgana kept eyeing him curiously. '_Nice going Merlin, you've made her feel uncomfortable…' _

After his comment they sat in silence for a few moments while they ate, they proceeded to talk about their plans for the day. Well, Morgana's plans and what Merlin would be made to do for Arthur. Time passed fast, faster than Merlin thought possible and before long he found himself late for Arthur.

"I got to go, before Arthur puts me in the stocks for being late." He said as he stood up, Morgana nodded and stood up with him and walked over to the door together.

"Well, if you're in the stocks then I'll see you later when I visit the markets." She giggled softly and Merlin couldn't help but laugh also. "Maybe I should join in."

"Ha! Yeah right my lady, you'd never reach for rotten fruit. Might get your pretty little hands dirty, and your gown… Besides women can't throw." Merlin grinned as he teased her back then found himself rubbing his arm as Morgana hit him. "Ow."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure I'll prove you wrong at some point. Good bye Merlin, I'll see you soon." A devious smirk played on her lips.

"Oh I'm sure you will. Have a good day my lady." Merlin gave her a small mock bow, much to her annoyance and which he just chuckled at then headed out of her chambers and almost ran for Arthur's. He knew Arthur would shout and punish him for being late, but he didn't care as his heart held a newfound hope. '_There is something between us, I'm sure of it! But what now? How do I tell her? Or do I wait for her to speak first? Hmm… Maybe I should probe Gwen for answers.' _

* * *

**Morgana**

Morgana gulped as she opened the door to her dark haired visitor, Merlin. She watched with great satisfaction as he looked stunned by his appearance. '_Looks like he's noticed my gown.'_ She thought with a sense of victory. His eyes were filled with a hunger, those bright blue orbs were filled to the brim with both desire and lust, there was no doubt in her mind of that, she had seen the same look plenty of times before in her own eyes whenever she looked in a mirror while thinking of him.

Neither of them spoke, Merlin was too busy surveying her to talk, and Morgana was more than happy to give him time to take her all in. Despite the fact he was completely taken in by her appearance, it was her that felt weak at the knees as his eyes soaked her up while slowly glancing down. '_His eyes… there's something about those eyes that give him so much power over me… Something that makes me melt like this under his gaze.'_ She was thankful she had been using the door for support, her legs felt like jelly.

She felt her heart quicken as his eyes fixated on the revealing curves of her breasts which peaked just slightly out of her gown. She felt her cheeks flush as his piercing gaze then made its way down her legs; she shifted slightly as she grew aroused. '_If this was a competition, I think I just lost it.'_

Unable to take it anymore and needing a moment to regain her breath and compose herself, she broke the silence. "Good morning Merlin." She said with a smile as she cocked her head to the side.

He immediately came to his senses and seemed ashamed at his behaviour. '_Don't be, now I know there is hope. You're not as immune to… Me, as you had originally led me to believe.' _"I err... That is I mean to say-" He had begun to say before stopping. '_Aww he's so cute when he stutters.' _"Good morning my lady."

"Come in." Morgana said unable to hide how amusing she found him in his timid state. She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. She heard him groan as she closed the door, _'I wonder what that's for? Maybe he's disappointed that he broke eye contact with my body? Hmm wishful thinking I think.'_

Smirking to herself she took the lead, moving in front of him and led him to a small table with the platter of food on. Taking the lead hadn't been the result of her trying to be a good host. '_No I got another… show for you, enjoy Merlin.'_ She thought as her smirk grew, the gown she was wearing showed a fair amount of her back uncovered, and clung tightly to her hips, allowing her to sway them slightly from side to side.

"Did you sleep well my lady?" He asked her in an innocent tone as they reached the table.

She sighed as she took a seat and signalled for him to join her. '_I really wish he'd stop bringing up reminders of our… social differences.'_"Really Merlin, you know by now you can drop the formalities when were alone." Morgana said with a roll of her eyes, watching him take the seat opposite her. "But… Yes, I slept well, thank you. Ever since Morgause left me her bracelet… I haven't had a nightmare since."

As if to remind him, she brought up her wrist and shone the healing bracelet in the light. It always fascinated her to look at it; it was more than a pretty adornment. There was something unique and powerful about it, it had succeeded where any of Gaius's remedies had failed, she was sure it had powerful magic. _'But why would Morgause give me such an object? If it is magical then does that mean she's a sorceress? Why did I feel like I know her?_' These questions plagued her mind often, and although everyone else seemed to dislike her, Morgana found herself strangely drawn to her, as if there was a powerful underlying bond waiting to be discovered.

Noticing the silence, she finished looking at it and lowered her wrist back down to her lap. "And how about you?"

"Soundly." He made a snorting noise as he answered, any other person making such a noise would make her wrinkle her nose in disgust, but when it came to Merlin, it just added to his charm. "You have no idea how exhausting it is running around after Arthur all day, he can be so demanding at times… Well, all the time." He carried on with a sigh.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his whining and felt the urge to tease him on it. "So just another normal day then, I would have thought you'd be used to it by now. Besides, cleaning can't be that exhausting, Gwen is never so worn out after a day with me." Morgana said cheekily with a smirk.

Merlin looked as if someone had chucked cold water over him. "Cleaning? I wish that's all I had to do! Arthur likes to keep my days varied so I don't get bored, so yesterday I had to aid him and the knights with training... And I was the dummy they practiced on." Morgana tried hard to fight back a giggle as he groaned.

"Aww, poor Merlin." Morgana said, she tried to muster a look of sympathy but was too amused and it showed in her tone and instead just grinned as an idea came to her. '_Hmmm I wonder…' _"Do you still ache?"

She didn't wait for his reply as she stood up and slowly walked around to behind where he sat. "Yeah a bit...-" He had begun to say but was stopped when she placed her hands gentle on his tense shoulders. '_Time to answer the question that plagued me earlier, now I can find out how he's built.'_

She leaned in close to his ear, fighting back the urge to nibble gently on his ear lobe. "Tell me where you... Ache... Perhaps I can be of... Assistance?" She felt his body stiffen under her hands as she whispered in Merlin's ear, using a low yet seductive tone. She wasn't sure if his body's reaction was a good sign, but while she was… inexperienced with men, she did know enough that a certain… part of the male anatomy required some amount of… stiffness. '_Hopeful thinking… I doubt a single touch from me would get that much of a… reaction from him.'_

"I err... You don't have to... It's really not necessary." Merlin had said in reply and Morgana was thankful he couldn't see her face. A furious blush was covering her features as her mind dwelled on certain aspects of his body.

She shook her head trying to push those images away, for now. "Come now I insist!" She kept her voice soft and started to press her fingers into his shoulders, feeling him as she squeezed. "We talk about ways my magic can be used for good... Maybe I have... Healing hands? Won't know till I try, and you're the only one who knows about my magic so…" Her excuse with pitiful she thought, but she didn't care, Merlin was too kind to turn her down. She'd have her way with him, one way or another.

As her fingers trailed to the base of his neck as she massaged he left out a small low moan. '_Now that's exactly what I wanted to hear! I must be doing something right after all.' _"I guess… I can't argue with that..." His reply came quietly, her finger's didn't get another moan from him but she saw how his jaw had clenched, as if he was biting down to stop himself. '_You're not fooling me today Merlin, not anymore. I've finally seen and felt how you react to me, let's see how much you can take before you quit resisting.'_

She took firm control of the situation; he was completely under her thumb, literally. "Tell me where it... Aches?" She asked him softly, he didn't reply but she knew why, he seemed to be focused on controlling himself. Her hands slowly made their way down both his forearms rubbing and squeezing to get a good feel of them, even through his shirt she could feel the bulge of tense muscle that made up his arms. He was no knight, his arms weren't thick and bulky but they also weren't skinny and bony as you might believe at first glance. He was a happy medium between the two, lean. Her hands moved further down his arms so that he wouldn't notice how much she was molesting his forearms.

Wanting to continue her exploration, she asked another question. "Here? Or..." If he was going to reply, she didn't give him the chance as her hands moved regardless to his back. She rubbed her hands and palms into his back, starting from the top and working her way down slowly, his body was still tense and stiff, perhaps more so than when she first began. She could see the strain increasing in his jawline. '_He's putting up a harder fight then before, he's really not going to give in easy. Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder.'_

"Or perhaps here?" Her hands moved around slowly to his chest, pushing down on the fabric as her hands dragged around him. '_If this doesn't break him…'_ If there was any doubt left in her mind that he was unaffected by her actions, it was soon gone when he started to hum lowly. A smirk played on her lips as her hands began to caress his chest, again she could feel how he was built under the fabric, like his arms his chest was a lean medium build. She could feel the warmth of his skin under his shirt as her hands gently glided over him, feeling every inch of him chest, her fingertips played slyly around his nipples which had a recoiling effect on her own body. She felt her own nipples stiffen as her body grew heated from all this… gratifying exploration, another blush filled her face as her core grew damp with arousal. '_My god… If my body can react like this from just touching him… how will it react when he's touching me… I hope to find out one day.'_

Her hands continued to massage his body for a few moments longer, at some point she had unknowingly gotten close to his neck, her lips just inches away from being able to have their first taste of Merlin's warm pale skin. Soon enough she felt she had to stop, her body was reacting too intensely now and if she carried on, there would be no stopping her. Morgana slowly pulled her hands away, happy with what she had learnt, both about his body and how her touch seemed to affect him.

She calmed herself as she made her way back to her seat and looked deep into his eyes. "So… Did that help? Did my hands make you feel better?"

"I… Err yes, I feel… Much better thank you, you're very gifted with your hands." He replied shyly, Morgana felt another surge of triumph as he blushed.

"Glad I could help. Please help yourself to some food; Gwen brought me far too much. Don't want to ruin my figure do I? Also it would be a shame to waste good food." Morgana asked, even although she had learnt a great deal, she wanted more and probed him. Hoping he would pick up on the comment about her figure.

Merlin didn't disappoint as he protested almost immediately. "No we don't want that!" He had almost yelled out. She couldn't help but blush, but she wasn't too sure if he meant her figure or the food as her eyebrows rose up, as if to probe him into elaborating. "I mean… We don't want to waste the good food, not after all the hard work put into it."

Merlin then quickly helped himself to some food as if to back up his comment. Morgana carried on watching him, trying to work out if he was lying or not, for a servant Merlin was a very good liar. '_One day Merlin, I will work you out.'_

For a while they sat in silence as they ate, both kept casting glances at the other while they thought the other wasn't looking. More often than not, Morgana saw desire and lust in Merlin's eyes as they talked about what their plans for the day were. They chatted for god knows how long but eventually all good things have to come to an end as Merlin stood up. "I got to go, before Arthur puts me in the stocks for being late." He said, unable to hide her disappointment she merely nodded and joined him, walking over to the door together.

Seeing a chance to tease him, she cast a smirk over at him then said. "Well, if you're in the stocks then I'll see you later when I visit the markets." She felt her heart race as Merlin laughed along with her at the comment. "Maybe I should join in."

"Ha! Yeah right my lady, you'd never reach for rotten fruit. Might get your pretty little hands dirty, and your gown… Besides women can't throw." He teased her back and gave her an adorable grin; with mock annoyance she whacked his lean forearm. "Ow."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure I'll prove you wrong at some point. Good bye Merlin, I'll see you soon." She couldn't help but hope Arthur would put him in the stocks; the fun she could have would be too much to pass up.

"Oh I'm sure you will. Have a good day my lady." He gave her a mock bow and darted off down the corridor.

With a grin she closed the door and headed over to her window and peered out at the waking Camelot. She had learnt much from their short meeting, but the question now was how to use that information and move forward with it. She desired him, he desired her _'I hope'_, so surely it should be simple. '_Should I just tell him? Or wait for him to say something first? Well one thing is for sure; today is most definitely going to be a good day.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that it wasn't too fluff heavy, although if you like fluff you may want to enjoy it while it lasts… because it won't ;) the angst will soon appear. Let me know what you think! ^^

Read, Review and Follow if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3: Lost? Really Merlin?

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review and read this story ^^ I hope you have enjoyed it so far and that you continue to do so. This Chapter is set mostly in Merlin's POV while the next will focus on Morgana's but different events. Read and review, but mostly... Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost? Really Merlin?**

**Merlin**

Merlin heard the sound of metal crashing down on the floor and the frustrated yelling of Prince Arthur as Merlin approached his chamber doors. With a sigh Merlin took a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable scolding he was about to get for being late. Slowly opened the door he poked his head inside to survey the scene, Arthur's chambers were a complete shamble, clothes, armour and other random bits decorated the floor.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked cautiously as he stepped inside. A muffled noise came beside the dressing screen; Merlin had a confused look on his face and slowly stepped over towards the screen. "My lord?" He asked more concerned and bent down to picked up something to use as a weapon in case Arthur was in trouble.

The muffled reply came again, and then a flurry of white fabric came from behind the screen and landed in front of Merlin. Merlin looked down and noticed that there was a body struggling inside the tunic. '_Arthur…'_

"I see you still haven't mastered the art of getting dressed." Merlin said cheekily with a large grin as he looked down at the prince. A louder muffle reply came but Merlin couldn't make it out. "What was that my lord? I didn't quite hear."

"MERLIN!" _'Ok I heard that… Guess I should help.'_

Kneeling down Merlin pulled at the bottom of the tunic, trying to get it back over his friend's head. "Stop struggling you prat! You're making it worse." Arthur grunted from somewhere under the tunic but stopped moving as Merlin managed to wiggle it free over his head.

Merlin helped the prince up with a smile but just got a clip round the back of his head for his troubles. '_Ok I guess I kind of deserved that.'_ Then he looked at the tunic he was holding. "How did you even manage to get it on that far? It's far too small!"

"Nonsense, I wore it only last week." Arthur said with a huff, then looked at the object in Merlin's other hand. "What are you doing with that?"

"With what? The Tunic? Nothing I just took if off you if you recall." Merlin looked honestly confused at Arthur's question. '_What does he expect me to do with it? Use magic and make it fit him?'_ He snorted at the thought.

"Not the tunic you idiot. The spoon." Arthur gestured towards Merlin's other hand with an impatient careless wave.

"The… Spoon?" Merlin looked at what he had chosen for his weapon and his confusion fell only to be replaced with a sheepish grin. _'Oh.'_ "Oh that? I erm… I thought you were being attack or something."

"Oh right, that's ok then, it all makes sense." Arthur said with a smile. '_I'm not going to like this…'_ "Clearly I've been mistaken all these years think something like a sword would be a better choice." He said as he walked around to Merlin's other side. "But no, you're right; I see how a spoon would serve its purpose… Here let me show you." Arthur snatched the spoon from Merlin's hand and wacked around the back of the head with it.

"Ow!" Merlin yelped as he scrunched his face up in pain, his hand moved round to the back of his head and started to message the sore spot. "That bloody hurt!"

Arthur grinned at his servant and moved on to his desk. "See, effective weapon. Now, tell me… Why are you late? Yet again." The grin had fallen from his face and Arthur grew serious as he glared at Merlin.

Still rubbing his head and frowning, Merlin came up with the first excuse that came to mind. "I woke up late. Sorry." '_Great excuse…_'

"I see, funny that… Because Gaius popped by not too long ago and dropped of your jacket." Arthur turned to his desk, he picked up Merlin's old brown jacket from the side then he turned back to face his servant and chucked it over, which Merlin failed miserably to catch. "He wondered where you were, since apparently… you had gotten up early for work and left for my chambers nearly an hour ago." '_Oh… Erm Oops…'_

Arthur picked up one of his ceremonial daggers and pulled it from its sheath, twirling the blade about between his fingers he took a seat on the edge of the desk. "So tell me… Why are you really late?"

"I err… Ok really… I erm… Got lost." Merlin gave an embarrassed smirk, trying to look sincere. '_Lost… really? Even Arthur wouldn't buy that… Would he?' _

"You got… Lost?" Arthur's tone grew more and more serious as a look of annoyance crossed his face. "Do you take me for a fool Merlin? You've been here what… nearly 2 years?"

"It's a big castle!" He weakly protested, trying to seem stupid. '_It's working… Lost, was that really the best I could come up with?'_ His mind wondered over to the real reason, Morgana and her… _healing hands_. '_Yeah on second thoughts maybe lost isn't the worst thing I could have said.'_

"I'm honestly not sure if you are lying to me or if you really are that big of an idiot…" Arthur had a look of sheer amazement on his face. "You know what… I don't have time for this, fine whatever." To Merlin's surprise Arthur just gave up and the young prince headed for his wardrobe. "Personally I think you've got a girl hidden away somewhere, you've been far too happy recently." He stated as he rummaged for the outfit he would wear today.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?... Anyway, who'd have me?" He faked a laugh as he assisted Arthur in getting dressed. '_Morgana maybe?'_ The memory of her hands caressing his body came quickly to mind and he couldn't help but smile.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you-" Arthur froze looking down at his tunic then at Merlin. "Merlin… Did you just drool on me?" He asked in disgust, giving Merlin a weird look.

"What?! No!" Merlin said hastily then wiped the mark away on Arthur. "You've got a… Err leak. In the ceiling. Probably."

Arthur looked up at the ceiling then gave Merlin a blank look before finishing getting dressed. "I really don't have time for your idiocy Merlin. So please, just try and act… Normal."

'_If I act normal my head will get chopped right off.' _"Don't I always?" He asked with a cheeky grin, but upon seeing the annoyed look on Arthur's face, he tried to remain serious. "You seem to be in a rush?"

"I'm a Prince Merlin, something you seem to forget that at times. It's a busy life, but I don't suppose you would understand what that's like." Arthur replied arrogantly with an air of superiority.

"If only you knew…" Merlin muttered lowly as he started to pick up the clothes from the floor. '_One day you will though, find out just how much I do for you, for Camelot.'_

Arthur chucked on his jacket and walked around the room while doing it up. "What was that?" He asked in an uninterested tone of voice

"I said, I haven't a clue." Merlin said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and picked up the basket now filled with Arthur's dirty laundry.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Merlin." Shaking his head at his servant, Arthur put on his belt and picked up a set of keys which he then hung around on the belt. "Now I believe you were meant to have something ready for me?"

"I was?"

"Yes… You know, my ceremonial outfit I gave you yesterday to have ready for tonight's festivities. Please tell me you haven't forgotten."

"Ah oops."

"Merlin!" The prince shouted, he picked up an empty goblet and threw it at his servant. But fortunately for Merlin he had been Arthur's servant long enough by now to learn when to duck.

Arthur was about to launch another object at Merlin but the soft, gentle sound of a new voice filling the room stopped him dead in his tracks. "Trust you Arthur Pendragon to be the one who disrupts such a peaceful morning." Morgana said. Both the men looked over to the door to see Morgana standing elegantly in the doorway.

Merlin felt his heart race as his deepest desire walked slowly into the room, her eyes flickering between the prince and the servant. Merlin may have already seen her in her rather revealing gown this morning, but it didn't stop his body reacting just as much as before, it didn't stop the feelings of desire, passion and lust stream through him. He was unable to help himself as he instinctively licked his lips, when their gazes met, his heart thudded harder and faster against his chest, it sounded so loud to him that he was surprised Arthur couldn't hear it. But the prince too seemed to be heavily distracted as he stared gobsmacked at Morgana.

"Morgana." Arthur said with a gulp then shook his head, trying to compose himself in a fitting manner. "What on earth are you wearing? Surely it's a bit too scandalous? Even for you!" Merlin could hear the disapproval in the prince's tone, he could understand why; Morgana was like a sister to him. Nevertheless he couldn't help but frown at the comment. '_Spoilsport._'

Morgana slowly peeled her gaze away from Merlin with a smirk. "Come now Arthur, don't be such a prude. I think it's a rather beautiful gown." She gave a little twirl; Merlin couldn't help but believe that it was sorely for his benefit. '_Why must she tease me so?'_ "Don't you agree Merlin?"

Merlin gulped as her full attention fell on him, he could feel Arthur's eyes beaming into the back of side head. "I… Err… I think you always look beautiful my lady, regardless of what you wear." He couldn't resist but complement her, a blush covering his features. He tried to give her a small bow, hoping his honestly would come across as politeness. '_Well that was subtle… I wonder if she got the hint?'_

Morgana looked shocked for a split second; a blush that mirrored his own appeared on her cheeks. "Thank you Merlin. I knew I could count on your support." She said in a soft tone, a smirk played around on the corner of her mouth as her eyes stayed fixed on Merlin.

They stood there gauging each other for a few seconds longer until a cough reminded them that Arthur was still in the room. They both turned to look over at him as he gave them a bewildered stare. "Yes well… I'm sure Merlin _would_ agree." He then cast a suspicious gaze over at Merlin. "Close your mouth Merlin, and stop gawping like an idiot."

Morgana giggled softly to herself. "So what's got you in such an irritated mood then Arthur?"

"Oh you know, the same old things, the busy life of a prince, my duties to Camelot and its people and oh… My idiot servant." Arthur stood with his arms folded, glaring at Merlin.

"Rather an idiot servant then a royal prat." Merlin muttered and was pretty sure Arthur would have thrown something else again if Morgana hadn't interrupted.

"Come now, don't be so hard on the boy. I've never had reason to think of him as an Idiot." Morgana cocked her head to the side and gave Merlin a small smile and a… '_Did she just wink at me?_'

Arthur scoffed, apparently oblivious to the looks Morgana was giving his servant. "Maybe you should try him out as your servant for a day, and then you'd understand." Arthur looked slightly hesitant after he commented, he wasn't a fool Merlin thought, and Arthur knew Merlin had somewhat of a crush on Morgana, and that maybe placing him alone in her company wasn't the best of ideas. '_Believe me Arthur… I feel the same way; I don't think I could be alone and close to her all day and be able to remain… restraint.' _

Shaking his head he felt like he was invisible as they gossiped about him so openly. "Hello? I am still here everyone." Merlin said with mock annoyance, the feeling of being ignored had long since lost its unkindness and rather Merlin normally counted it as a blessing. '_Being invisible is a good trait to have when you carry a secret that harbours a death sentence.'_

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said shortly and instead just carried on this conversation with Morgana. Merlin sighed and pretended to do some work; although he couldn't help but feel slightly appreciated as Morgana shrewdly stood up for him.

Morgana gave Merlin a suggestive look as he walked past her to gather Arthur's clothes from the other side of his chambers. '_This… has to be a dream; this day is going too well for me.'_ "Now there's an interesting idea…" Morgana said with a giggle, Merlin watched as she quickly casted him a seductive look when Arthur turned his back. '_Ok I know I can be naïve… But I'm almost certain she's coming onto me today.' _The idea seemed too surreal, Lady Morgana, a lady of the court and the king's ward, interested in him, a serving boy. But the signs were there, there had been too many to dismiss after everything that had been said and gone on this morning.

"Perhaps we should swap one day, Merlin for Gwen." Morgana continued to say when she looked back over at Arthur. Merlin choked back the urge to laugh which he barely managed; a sound of amusement still escaped him.

Arthur stiffened; Merlin could only guess what he was thinking and feeling, and how tempted he most likely was. "Not the most appropriate idea…" He muttered lowly, Merlin wasn't sure if he and Morgana were meant to hear it as they exchanged a look.

"So what's he done anyway?" Morgana asked, deciding to change the subject and cut through the awkward tension that now filled the room.

But her question seemed to perk Arthur up, the chance to scold and insult Merlin always put him in high spirits. "Well first, he was late… again. Which is bad enough, but then Gaius showed up to deliver Merlin's jacket. He told me Merlin left early for work an hour ago and Merlin here… claims he had gotten lost."

Morgana looked very amused at that, her eyebrows rose and gave Merlin a curious look. "Lost? Really Merlin, you've been here what, 2 years now?"

"I…" Merlin stuttered and accidently knocked over a jug in his embarrassment, the excuse sounded much more stupid when it came from Morgana.

"That's exactly what I said and like I said to him earlier, I think he's got a woman hidden away somewhere." Arthur commented casually, again completely oblivious to the looks Morgana and Merlin exchanged. '_I don't have a woman… I think? Not yet anyway… And she's hardly hidden away, she's standing in this very room.'_

She gave him a coy look, what Merlin wouldn't give to know what she was thinking. Instead he just settled for studying her features and her eyes, trying to read her face that was usually so guarded. Her eyes and features were soft, gentle, caring… He would go as far as to think, loving? The attraction they held towards him, for the first time was crystal clear. But what kind of attraction was still a mystery. Was it lust or was it love? Merlin knew which he felt towards her. Both. Did she feel the same?

Her face once again became guarded as Arthur looked over to them. "Is that so? Oh now I'm curious, who is she Merlin?" She gave him a knowing look as she asked. '_I think you already know my lady.'_

Before he could manage any sort of reply, Arthur snorted. "She must be blind and desperate… Possibly also mentally ill."

The prince was clearly amused by the idea that his _idiot_ servant had a lover. But Merlin was not, he felt a strong sense of anger boil up at the prince, Arthur didn't know of course that he was possibly insulting Morgana. But that small fact didn't subdue the rage burning in the warlock's eyes, the magic in him was bristling right under his skin trying to escape against Merlin's will. He needed a quick alternate release.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He yelled at the prince, who looked quite taken aback and had an astonished look on his face.

"Arthur!" Morgana who had also looked surprised, shouted at Arthur in a stern disapproving tone.

The astonishment on Arthur's face quickly turned to one of shame. "I'm sorry Merlin that was totally uncalled for. Forgive me." Arthur's sincere apology stunned Merlin so much that his anger instantaneously dissolved. In the two years Merlin had known Arthur, he rarely saw him apologise, and for the apology to be directed at him, well… That was almost unheard of.

"I can't be angry at you for being born a prat, that's not your fault." Merlin replied cheekily to break the ice which caused Morgana to giggle into her hand, Arthur pursed his lips together, holding back a retort and letting Merlin have a free crack at him.

"Well who ever she is, at least we can exclude you Morgana." Arthur's attempt at a joke caused all three of them to laugh nervously, Merlin was sure they all were laughing for different reasons, Merlin from the irony.

"Oh damn my luck." She replied with a pout. "So what's the second thing that Merlin did to put you in a mood?" She asked with a grin. '_Thanks for that Morgana…'_Merlin thought and groaned as he carried on tidying up after the messy prince.

"Oh yeah…" His look grew serious again as he was reminded of what Merlin forgot to do. "He's forgot to ready my ceremonial outfit for tonight's festival, I'm in half a mind to ban him from going."

"Oh the festival! I had completely forgotten about it!" Morgana beamed with happiness. "Oh but Arthur you can't forbid him from going, it's meant to be a fun time for all." She protested with a frown.

"How could you forget?" Arthur asked then shook his head. "And I have to punish him somehow."

"I've been distracted lately… "She casted a sneakily look over at Merlin and grinned, Merlin felt his face heat up as he carried on tidying up. "And if you have to punish him, might I make a suggestion."

Merlin looked up, snapping his head in Morgana's direction. "You may." Arthur said casually with a flick of his hand.

"Well… I hear we have a lot of rotten vegetables and fruit going to waste… "She paused and let her plan sink in to both the young men's heads. "Maybe you should put him in the stocks for an hour. For the… _Benefit_ of Camelot of course." A devious smile appeared on her lips.

"What?!" Merlin stared with his mouth wide open at Morgana who just gave him an sweet and innocent smile.

Arthur pulled a delighted face and came over to Merlin, clapping his hand hard on his shoulder. "You heard the lady Merlin. It's the stocks for you." He grinned as Merlin groaned. "But first… The stables. Come along."

Arthur bided Morgana goodbye and left his chambers, with a sulk Merlin started to follow but a gentle hand grabbed his arm and held him back. Turning around Merlin found himself face to face with Morgana who had moved, very close to him, their noses almost touching. If Merlin was angry at her, he had forgotten all about it. All he could think about was her full red lips that were barely inches away, he gazed down at them, biting down on his own lip as he fought back the urge to make the first move and kiss her.

Morgana didn't say anything at first and instead her gaze too was lingering about his lips, both avoided making eye contact at such a close distance. Then she moved forward, Merlin braced himself for his first kiss with the beautiful temptress… But it didn't come, instead her cheek grazed softly against his and breathed softly against his ear. Merlin froze, he didn't know how to react, he wanted to put his arms around her and kiss them full red lips, he wanted to run his hands through her hair and mark her neck with his lips and teeth.

"Women can't throw did you say? I promised I'd prove you wrong…" Her voice was low and seductive, he could hear how fast paced her breathing had become… And then it happened… Sort off. Merlin felt the warmth and softness of Morgana's lips softly press against his cheek, time seemingly stopped and all he was aware of was the soft flesh of her innocent lips pressed against him. It was short, it was chaste, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

She pulled away slowly as Merlin stared at her with a limitless longing. He watched as her tongue flickered over her own lips then bit down on them. He gulped hard, trying to find words to say… Anything, but he couldn't. He was completely tongue tied; Morgana also seemed to not know what to say. But it was Arthur who spoke, as his voice bellowed out Merlin's name from down the corridor somewhere.

"I should… I mean…-"Merlin who had finally found his voice was stopped by a slender finger that Morgana pressed against his lips.

"Go, you don't want to keep Arthur waiting even longer." She gave him a sly grin. "I'll see you… later." She winked and stepped back, dropping her finger from his lips.

Merlin gave a slow nod. "I'll see you soon… Morgana." He gave a shy smile then left the room quickly, his hand resting on the area that had been so lucky to receive his first kiss from Morgana.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3^^ Please review if you have time, reviews are like virtual hugs :3 and are great motivation :)


	4. Chapter 4: What is Love?

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review, follow, favourite and read this story so far, your support greatly motivates me to update faster ^^ I hope you have enjoyed it so far and that you continue to do so. This Chapter is purely based on Morgana's POV and her thoughts. Read and review, but mostly... Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What is Love?**

**Morgana**

Morgana leant against a wall in the castle courtyard while she waited to meet up with Gwen, nobles and knights would exchange pleasantries as they passed her. There was still some time before her maid would show so it gave Morgana time to reflect in peace on the events of that morning, to reflect on Merlin and… the kiss she had sneakily given him.

_'What to do?'_Was all Morgana could think after Merlin had left her chambers that morning, it's all she could still think about now. He had unknowingly given her so much to consider, and the biggest of those things had been what to do next.

She had been totally submerged in thought all morning; she had switched from pacing around her room to sitting on every surface possible and then too laying in every position imaginable on her bed. Morgana had been far too restless as she debated with herself about how to... Overcome her challenge. Because that's what Merlin was, a challenge, a handsome and mysterious dark haired challenge. It was by far not the only reason she was interested in him, but it was one of those reasons that kept her most intrigued.

She stared at the sky while a soft smile danced on her lips as the image of Merlin being… Well Merlin became clear in her mind. He was unlike every other guy she had ever met; usually they wasted no time in declaring their undying love, showering her with tokens of their affection and false promises. They treated her like an object, a prized possession and while she couldn't fault their taste, she hated it. '_How arrogant of me… Hmm I must be spending too much time listening to Arthur, he's rubbing of on me.'_

And then there was Merlin, he was the total opposite, he treated her with respect and friendship, and not because she was a lady of the court or the King's ward '_Well not entirely true, he probably holds back because I'm Uther's ward.'_But because she was a person, an individual, an equal.

She gulped and bit her lip as the thoughts of Merlin quickly grew more... Lustful. She wouldn't help but muse how she had... Handled him earlier, claiming his body as if it was her possession. _'I guess I can see the appeal of why men do it to woman like me… But not me personally. No man has ever earned the right… Well except one._' She had felt... Powerful, possessive, in control. Rare feelings for her, dark feelings and without shame she knew she had enjoyed feeling them.

Morgana remembered how she finally reached her decision and what she did._ 'I can't take it anymore!'_She had thought as she leapt off her bed and straight out of her chambers. She had guessed where he would be, and she was right when she heard the raised voice of Arthur shouting at Merlin coming from the Prince's chambers.

She had stood outside the Prince's chambers for a moment as she composed herself and tidied up her appearance. She had remembered back to a bit of advice she had given Arthur some time ago and felt it was appropriate then. _'Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences._' Surely following ones heart is the right thing to do?

A voice snapped Morgana briefly away from her memories. "Good morning my Lady."

"Morning Gaius." She said with a smile as the old physician stopped by her.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked in a soft caring tone, Gaius had always been very good to her. Always treated her fairly and cared for her and Morgana held nothing but the greatest respect for him.

"I am well, thank you Gaius. And you? Still doing your rounds?"

"Just rushed off my feat my lady and no. Finished my rounds but now need to gather herbs for the inevitable hangovers tomorrow." Gaius paused to roll his eyes; Morgana couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. The festivities tonight would give him plenty of work tomorrow. "Normally I'd have Merlin do this for me, but he seems to have gotten himself in a spot of bother."

Morgana chuckled softly, '_Poor Merlin, he must be in the stocks by now. I must pay him a visit as soon as Gwen's arrives.'_ "Oh dear, and how is Merlin?"

"Insufferable at the moment, he's been far too cheerful recently" Gaius lent in close and lowered his voice. "Between you and me, I believe he's got himself a secret lady in his life."

_'Does Gaius know? Has Merlin told him something?'_Her brow rose briefly as if to look surprised and amused. "Oh? What make you think that?"

Gaius let out a small low laugh. "My lady I've been around for quite some time and by now I can tell when someone's in love."

_'Love? Merlin... Loves me? Surely not!_' Morgana knew she felt strong feelings for Merlin; she had never been in love before so she didn't know if she was now. But she did know she felt feelings for Merlin that no one else had have ever stirred deep inside her. _'Am I in love? How would I know? Hmm... I think a girly chat with Gwen is in order.'_

"Well who ever she is..." Morgana said with a smirk. "She's a very lucky woman... Merlin is very... Special."

It was Gaius's turn for his brow to rise as his gaze studied her, Morgana tried not to shy away for that would just make him more suspicious. But she could almost read in his eyes what he was thinking,_ 'I wonder...'_

"Indeed." He finally said "Now if you'd excuse me my lady, I need to go finish collecting herbs."

"Of course Gaius. I'm sure I'll see you at the festivities tonight." She gave him a quick smile as he inclined his head then carried on his way.

With Gaius now gone, peace and quiet had returned. Which left Morgana's mind to wander back to the events of that morning. She thought back to Merlin in Arthur's chambers where she had approached them, Arthur had as usual been moaning about one thing or another while Merlin did his chores.

She remembered all the looks and single hints she had given him, which she had attempted to make as lustful and seductive as she could imagine. Every time Arthur looked away she would flash Merlin a smile or a wink, she knew it was mean of her, she knew Merlin would be unable to say or do anything while Arthur was around. But that didn't stop her teasing him.

She even made him blush at times with barely anything but a smile, although at one he repaid the favour. He had complimented her; _'He said I was beautiful._' it wasn't a rare compliment for her to hear. People told her all the time, yet coming from Merlin, it meant the world. She had gulped as her heart raced beneath her fast rising chest, her cheeks had gone as red as her lips as their gazes met and held for an eternity.

It was that moment that she knew, that she was sure without a doubt. _'Merlin feels the same about me.'_ Her body had soared with joy, she had wanted to run into his arms and kiss his beautiful lips, and she probably would have if Arthur hadn't distracted them with a cough.

'_I'll get my chance, and I'll be damned if Arthur Pendragon will stop me._' Instead she found herself gossiping with the Prince about her favourite subject, Merlin. Normally she would have found his endless jousting and whining mind numbing, but this time he did part with some interesting information. Like Gaius, he too had noticed how Merlin had been acting recently and wondered if he had a woman hidden away somewhere.

And Arthur being Arthur, had taken it upon himself to insult Merlin's mystery lady. Which Merlin hadn't taken lightly to when he yelled unexpectedly at the Prince, surprising both him and Morgana. '_He had all but admitted he… has someone._' His admission, sort of, bolstered her spirits even further, giving her the courage to make her move.

And she did.

After landing Merlin a sentence in the stocks, much to her amusement. Arthur had vacated his chambers to carry out his duties for that day, and Merlin had proceeded to follow but she instead had grabbed his arm and held him back with her. _'This is it._' She had told herself as she moved very close to the manservant. But her courage had failed, and nerves had managed to get the better of her.

Instead she settled for whispering seductively in his ear, and then determined not to waste the opportunity completely; she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek...

Her world stopped, the second her lips fell upon his skin everything around her faded away. There was just her and Merlin, and that was all that seemed to matter. Her lips could still feel the warmth of his skin even now, hours later, she could still taste his unique sweetness, smell his intoxicating aroma. Just the memory was enough to wet her mouth with desire and lust, the urge to keep licking her lips was strong, persistent.

She had caught him by surprise; he had frozen in her close proximity. She could hear his fast paced breathing, feel the warmth radiating of his skin and she was almost certain she could hear his heartbeat thundering away. Morgana had been in complete control of the short but memorable encounter, it was the second time that day she had felt such power over him. '_Power, control and possession.'_She found herself desiring to feel these again and again; they spoke to a side of her she didn't know she even had.

The urge to go further was maddening, the lust in his eyes when she pulled away, they cried out for more. And Morgana would have been all too willing to deliver, had it not been for Arthur calling Merlin away.

Morgana sighed and pouted, she regretted not taking the chance to go further. She wished she had kissed those naive innocent lips, wished she had run a hand through his hair as she deepened it. She found herself bringing a finger to her lips and tracing them softly as her mind wondered.

A tap on her shoulder made Morgana jump and quickly turn on the spot to come face to face with Gwen.

"My lady?" Gwen asked with a slight smirk.

"Gwen! Sorry I didn't see you." Morgana said with a smile as she looked at her maid.

"It's ok Morgana. I called you, but then I saw you had that look on your face." The smirk on Gwen's face grew.

"What look?" Morgana asked curiously, she wasn't aware that she had been pulling any sort of look.

"That look that says that you're thinking of someone special."

"I..." Her maid had got caught her of guard, Gwen knew her far too well and besides, if she was to ask Gwen certain questions then there was little point in denying it. "Yes, I was." she admitted with a blush.

Gwen smiles warmly at her. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me my lady. Shall we?"

Morgana smiled and nodded; together they left the courtyard and headed into town. Signs of the approaching festivities were everywhere, people were rushing about delivering goods to others, stalls and tables were being set up. Banners of different colours and patterns lined the walls and sides of buildings, kegs of mead, ale and cider were piled up all over the place alongside caskets of food.

The smell of meat and drink was already thick in the air, after all tonight's festivities were first and foremost all about alcoholic beverages. It was the time of the year after which most barley and hops crops had been harvested and used to brew beverages, apples had been plucked for cider as well as other fruits used to make wines.

People from all over Camelot would bring their own homemade brews and share them with the rest of the people while sampling others. It was a time where everyone was entitled and expected to let themselves go and enjoy the produce of the land together, nobleman and servants alike would drink side by side as equals. Stories would be shared, friendships would be forged, and it was perhaps one of the most memorable times of the year.

There was perhaps only a handful that didn't enjoy this time of the year, tavern owners for the obvious reason that their trade would be free elsewhere for the whole night. And Gaius, who would be the one to make the never ending, rounds of delivering hangover remedies to the whole castle the following morning.

Morgana on the other hand loved it; it was one of the few occasions where Uther would permit her to indulge in such activities. Normally it was frowned on for woman of the court to consume more than the occasional goblet of wine, but not this night. This night she could drink anyone under the table and with a bit of luck once again shame a few of the knights and Arthur himself.

This year she was looking forward to it more than usual, it would give her the chance to socialise with Merlin freely in public as herself without raising suspicion.

Morgana and Gwen gossiped as they walked through the marketplace, inspecting the stalls of all the goods that had brought in from distant lands. Traders would abuse this time of year, people were far more willing to spend when intoxicated, and so traders would make the long journey with exotic goods that you wouldn't find at any other time. Extra guardsmen had been posted around the market to protect some of the more expensive and valuable stalls.

There were stalls of silk gowns and dresses, bracelets and necklaces with pretty and unique gems, brooches and hairclips made from rare metals. Everything a lady could desire to adorn herself could be found here.

Gwen found herself drawn to a small bronze brooch, while Morganas eyes fixed on a rather expensive but very beautiful silver necklace with a large blue sapphire. The deep blue reminded her of Merlin and his eyes, and as soon as she made the connection to Merlin, she had to have it. In her very delighted mood, she handed over several gold coins to the trader for both the necklace and Gwen's broach which she insisted on buying.

"Thank you my lady that was most gracious of you." Gwen said with immense gratitude and happiness as she put the necklace around Morgana's neck.

"You are most welcome Gwen." Morgana replied with a smile as looked down at the necklace as they walked. "Gwen... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my lady, anything."

_'No backing out now.' _She took a deep breath then asked her maid. "How do you know if you're in love?"

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise. "Love? I... Well... It's different for everyone I think... But I would say you are if... You can't stop thinking of that person, if they make you feel special in a way no one else does, if you find yourself struggling to breathe around them as if intoxicated by their presence..."

Gwen paused to take a breath, Morgana gaze was fixed on her maid as she soaked up every word. "If you can be yourself around them and they won't judge you and accept you how you are, if you'd give up anything and everything for them... And those are just some things you could... Experience... But I don't think one can define love, I think you just know."

Morgana thought about this. _'All those things applied to how I feel around and about Merlin... When I kissed him I felt something inside me, deep inside, a feeling I can't put in words, is that love?_' "I see..." Was all Morgana could say as she blushed. _'If what Gwen says is right... Then I..._'

"Are you... This man, do you think you love him?" Gwen's face still displayed a look of surprise; her tone was full of curiosity.

Morgana didn't answer and just bit down on her lip as she continued to look at the stalls, taking the hint Gwen changed the subject and they soon found themselves laughing and giggling away as they made their way to the lower town.

The sound of laughter and that of fruit and vegetables being thrown caused Morgana to grin deviously. "Come." She said to Gwen and they hurried in the direction of the stocks, where through the crowd was the all too familiar sight of the raven haired servant being pelted with rotten produce.

"Oh no, what's he done now." Gwen said with a sigh and rolled her eyes as they approached the crowd.

"I have no idea." Morgana said and giggled as Gwen looked at her in bewilderment. "Comfortable Merlin?" She called out innocently which caught his attention right away.

"Totally my lady!" He said with a silly grin as a tomato hit just to the side of his face. "Am I right in guessing you haven't come here just to gloat after putting me here?"

"My lady!" Gwen said slightly surprised then chuckled. "Poor Merlin, what did he do?"

Morgana smirked as she looked between them and slowly walked over to one of the baskets filled with rotten fruit and veg. "He doesn't think I'd get my hands dirty, and thinks woman can't throw." She bent down and picked up the first thing that came to hand. "I'm going to prove him wrong. Right Merlin?" She pulled him an innocent face as she spoke in a gentle manner.

"Try not to sprain your wrist my lady." He said with amusement as he mocked her. The bystanders and those throwing fruit had noticed their lady and what she intended to do, they moved aside giving her free reign over pelting Merlin.

Morgana grinned and threw the vegetable which soared over the stocks missing completely, Merlin burst out laughing at her poor attempt. She couldn't help but smile as she heard his enticing laugh. "I meant to do that!" She insisted, which was true, she said as she toyed with him.

"Of course you did my lady." Both he and Gwen shared a glance as they chuckled. "What about you Gwen? Do you throw like such a girl too?"

"I'm not getting involved." Gwen said, unable to hide her amusement.

Morgana picked up another and threw it, it hit the stocks this time bit nowhere near Merlin. "Oh dear... Missed again." Morgana said with mock innocence.

"Come now my lady. Are you even trying? I thought you wanted to prove yourself to me?" He gave her an adorable grin which despite herself caused her to blush.

"Perhaps I just wanted to tease you first." She bent down and picked up a large ripe tomato, the crowd which had been watching began to chant her name giving her support.

Gwen was still giggling to herself as she looked between her two friends. "You? Tease? Never my lady." He said sarcastically.

She looked down at her hand then to Merlin; her brow shot up briefly and gave him sly grin. She then threw the tomato and watched it hit Merlin square on the nose. "Bulls eye."

Merlin grunted in disgust as his face was plastered with rotten tomato juice, the crowd cheered and Gwen was almost beside herself with laughter. Morgana joined in as she watched Merlin pull a variety of faces. "Lucky shot." He muttered in a low tone bit still gave her a small grin.

"Lucky shot? Hmm do you think? Perhaps I should try a few more times." Morgana winked at him and picked up more rotten produce which she threw at him, each one hit him squarely in the face. "Do you give up now Merlin?"

"Me? Never my lady." By now Merlin's face and hair was covered in bits of fruit and vegetables, yet the whole time he barely broke eye contact with her, his grin barely faltering.

Morgana picked up another large ripe tomato as an idea occurred to her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said with a chuckle as she started to approach him, her hands fumbling with the tomato as she got closer. "Err… What are you doing?

She didn't answer him and instead gave him a sly smirk as she passed and around behind him and the stocks. Gwen was staring with interest as a sudden look of realisation glistened in her eyes. Slowly Morgana placed a hand at the base of his base and gently pushed up his shirt and jacket with her palm as it worked its way up him.

"Morgana! No! Don't!" Merlin said slightly hysterical as he tried to wiggle away from her, but of course he was unable to move.

"I'll ask again then… Do you give up?" She said softly just so he could hear her, her fingers traced small circles on his lean back, sending shivers down his spine but he didn't answer. "You asked for it then." She giggled to herself then without warning, pressed the ripe tomato into his back, causing him to yelp out as she smeared it over him. Satisfied with her work of art on his back, she moved back around the stocks and stood by him, watching down at Merlin with innocent eyes.

"I… I can't believe you did that, thanks for that!" Merlin's tone was one of disbelief, but he held no anger in his voice or eyes. He shuddered as the juices flowed down him body then surprised her with a small grin. "I'll get you for that my lady."

"Promises promises my dear Merlin." Morgana said in a soft seductive tone that again only he could hear, she brought a hand up to his face, oblivious to the bystanders watching and softly stroked his cheek with a finger. "I'll see you later."

"You can bet your life you will." He said in a smug and almost husky tone. Morgana felt her heart soar as she considered what he could mean. '_Ohh… Now I'm really looking forward to tonight.'_

With a sideways glance she gave him a smirk and a wink, then headed back to Gwen and made their way back towards the castle. The bystanders who had been amused by her display resumed there fun now the lady had left them to it.

Gwen kept tossing her glances as they walked until Morgana caught her eye. "Something wrong Gwen?" She asked innocently, she knew nothing was wrong but she wanted to know what her maid was thinking.

"It's Merlin isn't it? Your mystery man, it's Merlin?" Her voice was a mix between shock and joy.

'_Should I deny it? Is there any point? I can trust Gwen to keep it secret.' _"Yes… Well no… Kind of? He's not my _man_… but I do…" Morgana paused and was unable to find the right word.

"Like him?"

"Yes… But I think more than that…" She pursed her lips together, she had let slip more then she had intended.

"Wait… You asked me earlier about, love?" Gwen's eyes widened. "You… Love Merlin?"

Morgana blushed and felt a lump form in her throat, stopping her from getting the words out and instead just nodded. _'Yes… I love Merlin.'_

* * *

**A/N: **So! Morgana feeds her other side for the first time and admits the extend of her feelings for Merlin to herself. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4^^ Please review if you have time would love to hear your suggestions or feedback, or just how much you liked it :) reviews are like virtual hugs :3 and are a great motivation :) Chapter 5 depending on the size will either be Both POVs or One POV then Chapter 6 the other. Getting closer to needing that M rating and the dark times ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: Lavender

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support so far with this story 25 Reviews in 4 chapters, you're the best ^^ they've been a great motivation and continue to be so. This chapter was originally going to be posted tomorrow night, but it was growing too long, so it's been cut in two (roughly) separating the 2 POVs again and giving you the first half a day early. This half is from the POV of Merlin, and you'll get your first taste of angst too.

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lavender**

**Merlin**

"For goodness sake Merlin! Will you hurry up! We're going to be late." Gaius shouted from beyond Merlin's room where he was finishing getting cleaned up and ready. Merlin rubbed a towel furiously over his body as he quickly dried of after not long being out of his latest bath. When he decreed that he was sufficiently dry, he pulled on his breeches and socks then slipped on his boots.

Merlin sighed, _'Do this, do that.' _He had been rushed of his feet for most of the day, in fact the only time he hadn't been rushing around doing something for someone today after meeting Arthur in the morning, was his short spell in the stocks. _'Thank you again Morgana.'_He thought with a grin as he shook his head.

Merlin uncorked a little vile he had acquired from a... unique merchant, and then splashed the liquid all over his chest. He took a sniff of himself, contented with how clean he was he then pulled on his favourite blue shirt and tightened his red neckerchief around his neck, picking up his jacket he hurried out the room to meet the old physician.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Gaius asked with an impatient stare.

Merlin just stared at his guardian. "Have you ever been in the stocks and mucked out the stables in the same day? It's not an easy stench to get rid of!"

"That's what happens when you lie to me and mock the King's ward." Gaius sighed and picked up his leather pouch, which he had filled with remedies and antidotes in case of attempted poisoning or drugging.

Merlin went to open his mouth and come up with a witty reply or an excuse, but nothing he could say would make his current situation any better. _'That and I don't want to give Gaius an excuse to get me to clean out the leech tank...'_

He cast a look over at the grimy container of blood sucking pests. Shuddering from the memory of the last time he quickly replaced the image with something positive and pleasing. _'Morgana... And her full red lips on me..._'

With a sheepish smile he brought his fingers up to where she had kissed him this morning, and softly stroked his cheek as he remembered her fondly. His smile grew as he recalled her fingers stroking the same area a few hours back, her soft gentle fingers; he wanted nothing more at the time then to cup her hands in his. To pull her close and run his nose along her neck, taking in her alluring aroma, to return the favour and place his lips on her.

As he turned on the spot in his daze, he caught the glare of Gaius. "What?" He asked in an innocent and confused tone.

With a roll of his eyes Gaius shook his head. "Nothing... Come let's-" He paused and sniffed. "What... What is that smell?"

"I... Err nothing! I bathed three times! It's not me." Merlin quickly replied and shuffled his feet nervously.

"No it's not that kind of smell..." Gaius started to move closer as he sniffed at the air. _'Damn for an old man he's got keen senses...'_Merlin moved away from Gaius stepping slowly over to the other side.

"It's coming from you Merlin." He stated with a look of bewilderment. "Come here." Gaius moved towards Merlin but he kept his distance and started to circle the table.

"You're mistaken, and were late... We should really-" Merlin tripped over a bucket and caught the table before he could land flat on his face.

Merlin silently cursed his clumsiness as he stood up; Gaius had taken advance of Merlin's little accident and held his arm then sniffed the young man. "Erm Gaius... That's slightly strange." Merlin laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"That's... Lavender… Why..." Gaius let him go and stared at him confused. "Who are you trying to knock out?"

"I... Wait what?" Merlin stared back at him with a blank expression.

"That smell is strong enough to knock out a dragon!" Gaius looked slightly befuddled as he stepped back; he made the point of taking a large breath of fresh air.

_'Great... Thank you for that blow to my confidence.'_Merlin groaned "It's not that strong is it? And..." Merlin paused then pulled a frustrated face. "Your joking with me aren't you?"

Gaius laughed briefly then smiled. "I might be, although you really have put too much on. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one!" Merlin scowled at himself as he replied a bit too quickly.

"I see... Maybe I'll finally meet this mystery woman tonight." Gaius smiled then gathered up the rest of his things. "I was talking to Morgana earlier about how infatuated you are at the-"

"What?! You told her?" Merlin almost yelled out in disbelief.

"It's ok I doubt she mock you about it, from what I've been hearing Morgana also has a secret someone hidden away and..." Gaius, who was looking back and forth between his things and Merlin, widened his eyes as he saw the blush on Merlin's cheeks. "Oh no... I know that look, please tell me you and Morgana aren't-"

"No! Of course not!" Merlin cut him off quickly but he could hear the hesitation in his own voice, which meant Gaius, had too.

"For someone with such a big secret you are a terrible liar Merlin! Do I need to remind you she's Uther's ward! How could you be so stupid?" Gaius threw his arms up in the air as he yelled at the young warlock.

"Nothing's going on!" Merlin protested weakly, it was half true; nothing was going on yet, not really. But there was something there; Morgana had made that very clear today.

"There better not be." He said sternly as he pointed a finger at Merlin, warning him. "Believe it or not I'm actually quite fond of your head attached to your shoulders. But Uther would soon change that if you got involved with the lady Morgana!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Merlin snapped, his face began to warp with sorrow as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill out. "Do you know how it feels…? To love someone but never be able to be with them or tell them how you feel? That you have to spend your life watching from a distance and only ever friends for fear of execution or worse? And…" Merlin couldn't finish his desperate rant; he turned away from his guardian not wanting Gaius to see him break down. '_My life… My destiny… Why do they require so many sacrifices? I can't be the person I am, I can't be with the person I love…'_

Merlin sat down on one of the desks with his back to Gaius, looking up and out of one of the windows; tears had slowly started to stream down his face. "And I do, look at her a lot. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it... I feel so drawn to her, in body, soul and magic. She's just so... Her smile Gaius, it's so beautiful so perfect, her lips utter nothing but good and kindness ... Her eyes, sometimes I look into them and I see the loneliness that I used to know all too well and I just want to put my arms around her... Tell her she's not a monster and she's isn't alone, and never will be." Merlin paused as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

A hand gently cupped his shoulder. "Merlin... I'm sorry." Gaius spoke softly; all his past annoyance and anger had completely fled his tone, instead all Merlin could hear was his pity. "But some things… they are just not meant to be."

'_Not yet maybe.' _Merlin sighed, there was no point arguing. "I know..." He turned around to face Gaius who looked at him with nothing but love and care.

"Come let's join the festivities and get something warm inside you."

"Yeah... Can't miss an opportunity to see Arthur make a prat of himself." Merlin said and shared a smile and a chuckle with Gaius as they left the physician's chambers.

* * *

Merlin's spirits quickly picked up as they passed through the castle, the sound of merriment and light hearted banter enveloped the passageways, the smells of the lavish delights that would be lining the tables in the hall had escaped there place of rest and wafted deep throughout the castle. The pleasant smells of hog roast's, roasted vegetables and pies of all fillings flooded Merlin's nose and was enough to send his taste buds wild. By the time Merlin and Gaius had arrived at the great hall where the nobles would be feasting and drinking, Merlin was buzzing with excitement. Despite Gaius's words earlier about Morgana, he was going to enjoy the night. '_And enjoy Morgana's company while I can.'_

Merlin's eyes darted to meet the faces of those already present; Arthur and some of the knights one of which Merlin recognised as Sir Leon, were standing by a pillar boasting away with each other, Uther was engaged in talks with Geoffrey while other nobles occupied some of the seats. _'No Morgana yet.'_ He thought with a pout.

Gaius gave Merlin a nudge and indicated for him to get to work. Although the festivities were meant to be enjoyed by all, servants still had to serve the nobles at the start of evening before everyone was seated, and had to lay out the tables with the cuisine, then the rest of the celebrations were theirs to do as they please. Merlin headed over to where the platters and jugs were and began servings the lords and ladies of the court as they slowly poured into the hall.

There were countless different brews on offer, more wines, ales, ciders and meads then Merlin had ever laid eyes on. Many of which had unique aromas and colouring, the only place Merlin had ever smelt so many odours originating from a variety of coloured liquids was Gaius's chambers. Some looked more like tonics and potions then alcohol. '_It's almost as if Gaius has been let loose in a tavern and experimented.'_ He had yet to try any for himself but from the faces of those he poured drinks out for, he guessed there tastes were as varied as there looks. He had to try hard to suppress fits of laughter as some nobles would pull faces that shouldn't have been humanly possible.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice carried over the crowd of people. "Bring me a drink."

'_Destiny calls._' Merlin thought to himself with a pout. "Which one my lord?"

Arthur just waved his hand in an impatient gesture. "I don't care just hurry it up will you."

Merlin turned to look at all the different pitchers; a smirk crossed his lips as an idea came to him. _'Don't care you say... Well if you insist.'_Merlin looked for what one he guessed was either the strongest or the worst tasting.

"Gaius?" He hissed over to his guardian in a low tone. "Which of these tastes the most like manure?"

Gaius frowned and headed over to the table. "If you mean which one tastes the most unpleasant then..." He paused as he looked over the contents then pointed to one of the pitchers filled with a light green liquid with a yellow tinge. "I hear that one is most unpleasant, tastes like rotten fish and cabbage with a hint of sour cheese."

Merlin almost threw up in his mouth and made a sound of disgust. "Eugh... Why would someone make something like that?"

Gaius chuckled and picked up the pitcher. "Apparently it has a good kick after... Why what do you want it for?"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from across the hall, giving him an annoyed look.

Merlin gave Gaius silly grin and took the pitcher from him. "Duty calls."

Before Gaius could reply Merlin hurried around the hall with the pitcher to where Arthur was waiting impatiently and poured him out a goblet.

"Finally, was beginning to think I might die of thirst." Arthur didn't look at the contents of his goblet as he raised it to his lips and took a large gulp.

Merlin waited expectedly for Arthur's reaction, and it seemed he didn't have to wait long as Arthur sprayed out the contents of his mouth in disgust, soaking Merlin's face. _'And why didn't I see that coming...'_

They stared at each other for a few moments, the look of disgust on Arthur's face slowly changed to one of amusement as the green liquid dripped from Merlin's face. "Thanks for that Arthur." Merlin said and feigned a smile, he was sure he heard the sound of Gaius chuckling in the background.

Arthur laughed and patted Merlin hard on the shoulder. "You know me Merlin, always the sharer and..." Arthur paused and wrinkled his nose after sniffing hard. "Is that... You?"

Merlin wiped his face vigorously with his jackets sleeve and sighed. "Yes it's me, its lavender."

Arthur had a double take and stared at his servant in bewilderment. "Why do you smell of lavender? Honestly Merlin you're such a girl at times."

_'It's going to be a long night..._' "There's nothing wrong with wanting to smell nice, and all you have to do is ask and I'll give you some."

"And why would I want to smell like a flower?"

"Oh I don't know... Maybe to make yourself more appealing to Gwen?" Merlin said with a sheepish grin, his voice just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur made shushing noises as he blushed and looked around to see if anyone might have heard. "Merlin you really are an idiot at times!" The Prince hissed. "And besides I don't to make myself more appealing, I'm... Wait, you did this for your mystery woman."

_'Great... Way to give Arthur another reason to mock me.'_"I err... I never said that!" Merlin casually looked around, not wanting to look Arthur in the eye.

"You don't have to; it's written all over your face... Although, you might want to keep your distance from her, the smell is rather strong. You don't want to knock the poor girl out." Arthur said with a silly smile as he teased Merlin.

"It's not that bad!" Merlin protested with annoyance. _'At least I hope not, last thing I want it to do is repel Morgana.'  
_  
If Arthur had planned to tease Merlin some more on the subject it never came, as the Prince's eyes focused over behind Merlin, his mouth wide open. Noticing Arthur's gaze, Merlin followed it and looked over to the halls entrance to where Morgana and Gwen were how standing.

Morgana had changed from her earlier attire and into a deep blue gown that Merlin would recognise anywhere. _'It's the gown she had on when I first laid eyes on her...'_She looked even more beautiful in it now then she had the first time, even more tempting and hot then when the gown had been half way down her body.

A bright blue sapphire hanging on a silver necklace laid snug sitting just above her chest, her raven curls trailed wildly around her shoulders, almost encasing the precious gem in darkness and mystery. Her lips were as deep and crimson as ever against her ivory skin, so inviting and yet so forbidden. _'How could such a vision of beauty be interested in someone like me? She's perfect.'_

As if sensing his eyes burning at her, Morgana's head snapped in his direction, their gazes locking as their eyes met, _'Sapphires and emeralds.' _Merlin swallowed quietly as her smile slowly grew, a look of desire filled her features. Merlin felt his cheeks warm then returned a grin and felt a sense of satisfaction as Morgana blushed in reply.

Her eyes spoke to him in a way her lips wouldn't be able to in present company, she was giving him an _'I want you'_ look, or so Merlin believed anyway. The deep green in her eyes swirled with unspoken lust and desire, luring not only his body, but his heart and soul. What he wouldn't give to lock his lips with hers and peer into her orbs, into her very heart and soul. It was said that a person's eyes are the gateway to their soul. _'I wonder if that's true or just old religion mumble jumble.'_

He watched as her beautiful red lips danced as she said something to Gwen. Morgana turned her face slightly towards her maid but never broke eye contact with Merlin; he saw a smile creep up on Gwen's lips as she looked over to Merlin also. _'Is she... Talking about me?'_

"Beautiful isn't she?" Arthur said out of the blue, he kept his voice low, his tone was full of his sincerity.

Merlin knew Arthur was referring to Gwen but replied as if he meant Morgana. "Yeah... She most definitely is." His answer was mostly for his own benefit then gulped as the woman walked over to them.

_'Why are they coming over here?'_Merlin wondered, now that most had arrived and food had been laid out, everyone had begun taking their seats ready to enjoy the feast. The world seemed to grind to a halt as the full view of Morgana came into his line of sight, her gaze didn't waver as she approached. The elegant gown clung tight enough to her waist that every step she took towards him highlighted the curves of her hips as they swung hypnotically side to side. The gown trailed down legs that Merlin sometimes had to wander if those hidden slender limbs ever ended.

"Evening Morgana, Guinevere." Arthur said politely as they reached them.

"My lord." Gwen smiled in acknowledgement and bowed slightly to her Prince. "Merlin, good to see you all cleaned up now." Merlin rolled his eyes as Morgana and Gwen shared a smirk.

"Arthur." Morgana replied stiffly with a nod of her head, "Merlin." She acknowledged him next in a much softer tone of voice, a smile flickered at the corner of her mouth.

"My lady." Merlin said formally and bowed slightly, his eyes fixing on hers. "Gwen, you both look great."

Morgana chuckled lightly. "Why thank you Merlin."

Arthur shot Merlin a disapproving look then sighed as he rolled his eyes. "You might want to take your seats, the feast is about to start." Arthur inclined his head towards his father who had just taken his seat at the head of the table.

"I'm aware of that. But first I thought we could arrange a little... Shall we say wager?" Morgana asked with a devious grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Arthur's curiosity was peaked and smiled at Morgana. _'What you up to Morgana?'_Merlin eyed her with suspicion then looked at Gwen who seemed to be fighting back a grin.

"Just something simple, first one to pass out from drinking loses." Merlin couldn't help but admire her as she pulled the cutest innocent look when she proposed her idea.

Arthur scoffed; he didn't make the effort to hide his disapproval. "That's hardly appropriate."

"Aww forfeiting already?" Morgana looked at Gwen and the girls shared a smirk. "Such a shame... But if you're afraid to be beaten by a girl..." _'Ah Morgana... Using Arthur's pride against him, how deviously clever... And attractive.'_

"Wait a second I'm not afraid, nor am I forfeiting!" He looked at Merlin hoping for the same sort of support that Gwen was giving Morgana, but Merlin just shrugged. Arthur mouthed a sarcastic thanks to him then turned back to the girls. "I was just... Ok fine! What does the winner get? Or what's the loser expected to do?"

"Boasting rights for the winner and... A favour owed to the winner from the loser. Which could be anything, at any time. Do we have a deal?"

He thought about it for a second then nodded. "You're on Morgana."

"Oh there is one condition... To ensure we keep drinking and don't cheat... Gwen will be joining you in Merlin's place, and Merlin will join me." _'So that's what your agenda is, and you know Arthur won't refuse the chance to be with Gwen. So devious!' _Merlin couldn't help but grin.

Arthur casted a glance at Gwen who smiled at him, Merlin saw the blush that appeared on the Princes cheeks before coughing into his hand. "Fair enough."

"Good, now I believe Uther is wanting to start so... Come along Merlin." Morgana excused herself with a grin and pulled briefly at Merlin's arm as she passed him.

Arthur gave Merlin a look before he left that said, _'Behave yourself._' Morgana and Merlin moved around to the head of the table where Morgana took the seat on Uther's left and Merlin took the seat next to her. He looked over to see Arthur and Gwen sit on Uther's other side and the Prince was immediately engaged in a conversation with his father.

Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable and a bit out of place sitting at the head table and so close to Uther. Gaius was seated not that far from him and must of sensed his uneasiness since he tossed Merlin a reassuring smile.

Morgana must have also noticed how he felt as she prodded him in the side and lent close to his ear. "Relax Merlin." She said softly and almost instantly he did. "I won't bite... Not till later anyway." She whispered the last bit seductively to him.

Merlin blushed then grinned at Morgana, he was going to give as well as he got tonight. "Promises promises my lady."

* * *

**A/N: **So! Is Merlin right to be depressed? And is he such a Girl like Arthur says? ;) I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 ^^ Please review if you have time would love to hear your suggestions or feedback. Chapter 6 (Second half of Chapter 5) is just about ready and can be posted as early as tomorrow night if you so wish? :P It picks up immediately from this Chapter but in Morgana's POV. Also, Chapter 7 will bring about the M rating but more on that at the end of Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Intoxicated

**A/N:** Thank you all for your continued support with this story :) Here is the second half as promised from the POV of Morgana. You'll get your first taste of... Well Mergana loving :). As a precaution the rating was bumped up to M. Oh and did you see the latest season 5 episode? Omg, epic ending scene :) anyway! Read, review and most of all, enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Intoxicated**

**Morgana**

Morgana stared into Merlin's deep blue eyes as he grinned at her; she flashed her teeth for a split second, teasing him further with her previous remark. A fragrance overpowered Morgana as she subtlety smelt him, the feelings his scent stirred, suffocated her. His usual musky aroma held a strong hint of… '_Flowers?_' he smelt like a flowering meadow on a pleasant spring morning. Something deep inside her reacted powerfully, she recognised the feel of magic flowing under her skin through her blood, and it almost seemed to crave the scent of nature.

She tensed for a second hoping it wasn't trying to surface, threatening to expose her secret in front of Uther and the court. She closed her eyes tight, ready to fight it back.

But the need to resist never came, it didn't threaten to overwhelm her and instead it just… Sang to her, sending a delightful sensation down and throughout her body. She felt herself relaxing as she took pleasure from the strange feeling; she took a larger sniff of his aroma, fuelling the magical song her soul was playing deep inside her. '_Oh the mysteries of this man, singing to my soul… How very magical.' _She smiled to herself as the wild idea of Merlin with magic came to her. '_If only… I can only imagine how… special that would be; if we both had magic I wonder how our bodies would react with each other.'_

Morgana opened her eyes as she felt the aroma grow distant from her. Merlin had pulled away, blushing with a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked away. "Sorry…" He muttered down at his goblet and took a drink.

Morgana blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry? What are you apologising for?" She whispered to him softly.

"Gaius and Arthur warned me that the smell was too strong…" Merlin said quietly, he sounded embarrassed and ashamed at himself. As if he had just realised he had made the biggest blunder in the world.

'_He made the effort for me?' _Morgana thought to herself. Morgana couldn't help but smile and shake her head, while she did feel a little sorry for him; she couldn't help but feel flattered and amused at his coyness. Sure the smell was a tad strong, but that was in no way a bad thing. How could it be when her body and soul was reacting so positively to it?

"Don't apologise, I was rather enjoying it." Morgana smiled warmly at him as he raised his eyes to meet hers. "And If I didn't know any better, I'd say you used it to try and _seduce_ me." Morgana stressed out her last words slowly and seductively just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

Merlin blushed and grinned sheepishly at her. "Ah damn, you saw through my cunning plan." Merlin said with a chuckle as he teased her. '_Oh my dear Merlin, I've been planning that for such a long time now.'_

Morgana giggled and ran a finger through her curls that lopped about over her shoulder as she whispered through them. "Aww I'm sorry… But you didn't need to make such a plan, you've been doing a flawless job at… seducing me without one."

Merlin blushed harder, he tried to come out with another tease of his own but just stuttered and got tongue tied, and she gave him a devious cheeky smirk. The sound of a fork tapping on a metal goblet rang out through the hall, reminding her to the presence of Uther sitting just the other side of her, it seemed Merlin also had forgotten who was not far from their company as he stiffened and sat up straight.

She turned to look at the King who had now risen to his feet and seemed to have been oblivious to her private chat with the servant.

"Welcome everyone to this most festive of occasions, where we all take the time to enjoy the finest produce this kingdom has to offer. Where we thank each and every citizen for their hard graft, where we dine and drink together as equals." Uther's voice carried clearly throughout the hall, giving anyone a rare smile as he then raised his goblet. "I'd like to ask you all to raise your goblets to Camelot."

Morgana picked up her goblet and raised it in the air with everyone else and said in unison with them "To Camelot."

"Now, let the feast begin." Uther declared, giving everyone permission to start as he sat down.

Morgana brought the goblet to her lips and drank the contents down quickly in one go, she caught Merlin staring at her in amazement out of the corner of her eye. "I'm parched." She said with a smirk, Merlin just laughed nervously and took a drink for himself.

"Morgana, you look lovely tonight my dear." The voice of her guardian, grudgingly brought her eyes away from Merlin as she turned to look at Uther with a forced smile, he spoke to her in a gentle tone that he reserved only for her.

"Thank you my lord." Morgana inclined her head in gratitude.

"That's a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" Uther asked as he picked up his goblet and took a sip.

'_Great… It seems I have Uther's undivided attention… Lucky me.' _Morgana inwardly sighed and continued to feign a happy face at her guardian. "I found it at the market today, from one of those exotic traders' that visit around this time of year." Morgana slid her hand under the gem and held it out slightly in front of her. "I love the colour, it brings me great… Joy." Her eyes slyly darted to Merlin's, catching his deep blue orbs in her gaze. "So very attractive." Morgana muttered and tried not to smirk as Merlin realised she was referring to him.

Uther was too busy looking at Morgana's face and the gem to notice her eyes were elsewhere as she lowered it back down to her chest. "I couldn't agree more. I've always thought blue blended well against you're complexion and your eyes." Uther was completely unaware of the underlying meaning to her words and she couldn't help but grin at his compliment as she took it in a different light.

She hummed softly to herself in agreement. "Emeralds and sapphires, they belong together." She turned to Merlin, who looked very dazed. She couldn't blame him; she was surprised with herself too at doing _this_ right under Uther's nose, literally. '_So risky for us and dangerous for him… But strangely compelling and alluring' _Morgana found that every forbidden word and action they got away with, aroused her deeply, the danger and the risk added yet another layer of desire to what drew her to the servant. She scoffed, _'Forbidden… If anything should be forbidden it should be to forbid such a longing.'_

"I must say, the cooks have certainly out done themselves this year." Morgana pouted at Merlin then turned to regard Uther again as he attacked a roasted ham joint with his knife and fork, tucking into it. Morgana looked down to regard the food on her plate, Uther wasn't wrong, the spread before her looked utterly divine. From the looks of it she imagined it probably smelt as pleasing as it looked, but the only smell she could pick up and the only one she cared for, was the pleasing one wafting from her raven haired desire.

She smiled then took a courteous bite at some of the food on her plate, not wanting to let her untouched plate draw suspicion. "I see what you mean…" Morgana said after a few small mouthfuls. "What's on offer is very… _delicious_." She smiled warmly at Uther who nodded in agreement, then turned her head to Merlin and smirked. '_The main course.' _"Merlin could you pour me out another goblet." She asked him in a casual tone, fully aware of Uther now watching her again.

"Of course my lady." Merlin bowed his head and reached for the nearby pitcher, pouring out the contents into Morgana's cup then filled his before placing the pitcher beside it.

Seizing an opportunity, Morgana reached out fast before Merlin withdrew his hands. Her hands slyly and elegantly brushed against his as she grasped her goblet. The slightest touch, sent sparks down her body igniting the longing deep in her core, the simple gesture heightened greatly by the fact it was openly in public and right under Uther's gaze. "Thank you Merlin." She didn't meet his eyes this time but smirked regardless.

A curious look crossed Uther's face as he appeared to only just have noticed Merlin sitting by Morgana's side. "Aren't you Arthur's servant boy?" The kindness he used in his tone with her had long since departed, now it was replaced with a stern reproaching one.

'_Time to save the day Morgana.'_ Merlin stuttered and tried poorly to explain, evidently not sure what he should and shouldn't reveal, Morgana raised a hand to him, cutting him off. "Me and Arthur have swapped for the night, we're having a little wager concerning drinking. To ensure we keep drinking and don't cheat, the other's servant is keeping us topped up and keeping an eye on us." She sounded bored as she replied, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. _'Hopefully Uther will just see it as harmless fun and leave it at that.'_

She was proud of her little plan; she had come up with it earlier in her chambers with Gwen after returning from the market. Now that they both had a secret in common, they both loved someone they shouldn't and they planned to try help each other out wherever possible with it. They had spent hours whispering in the corner about each of their hearts desires, trading secrets and little titbits of information they knew about the other's love interest.

Morgana had found herself giggling and blushing furiously when Gwen told her that Merlin had seen her almost half naked before. The first day he arrived in Camelot, he had delivered her a sleeping draft but she had been too busy changing and mistook him for Gwen as she stripped down. It was the reason she had picked to wear the blue gown tonight, to remind him of what he saw and what he still had to see.

Uther's face changed as his features relaxed and he chuckled. "Arthur should know better than to make a wager against you, he never wins." With that he turned his attention to Arthur and started engaging him in conversation. '_Finally._'

She reached for her goblet and started to drink from it, she felt Merlin shift beside her and lean close to her. "You're such a tease. Are you trying to get me killed?" If it hadn't of been for the amusement in his tone, she might have thought him to be angry at her.

Making sure, Morgana looked at him curiously and studied his face to see if any there was any signs of annoyance or frustration aimed at her. All she could see was warmth in his eyes_ 'There's something else in them…'_ She couldn't work it out, but whatever it was, it made her feel content, happy. Those feelings that she had decided were those of love, stirred again deep inside her.

"You know you love it Merlin." She smiled and drank further from her cup.

He laughed quietly and drank from his, speaking into it. "Yeah."

They shared a grin then tucked into the food on offer, talking and drinking their fair share between mouthfuls, teasing and complimenting each other as the night progressed. Morgana couldn't have been happier, just this morning she had no idea how Merlin felt towards her when it concerned if they could be more then friends. Now by the end of the day he had all but spoken out loud his affections.

Of course just admitting to each other would be a big step but in the scope of things it seemed trivial, they had a long way to go. '_No, don't think on that… No need to ruin a good day._' She thought to herself but she couldn't help but wonder still what the future would hold for them, if indeed there was a '_them'_ until he told her how he felt. But that was just a matter of time and privacy; she was certain he felt the same way and would return her affections.

As the feast went on Morgana found herself growing increasingly drunk as she consumed different brews. She wasn't alone in her intoxication, Merlin, Uther and Arthur all seemed to sway slightly as they ate, drank and talked. Wine merchants would enter the hall addressing those attending and offering up exotic brews, each one first had to be tasted by a servant to insure none of the drinks were laced with poisons. Morgana couldn't help but feel a pang of fear for Merlin every time it was his turn to be a taster, and every time he sat back down completely unharmed she'd let out a deep sigh of relief.

The latest merchant caught Morgana's interest as he began to promote his brew to the hall. The merchant was a man with medium length brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard, she guessed from his stern feature's and strands of grey hair that he was likely in his middle ages. He was dressed in exquisite finery, _'His produce must be good if he has the coin to afford clothing like that.'_

"Lords and ladies of the court, my name is Jowan and I bring you a sample of what I guarantee to be the strongest drink ever to be brewed." The merchant said in a clear and calm tone. "Do we have any persons present who believe they could handle such a powerful mixture?" He paused and looked around the room, his eyes met Morgana's gaze for a few moments and then moved across to Arthur. "How about you my Prince? I hear you have quite the stomach, perhaps you could handle such a drink?" _'Oh, this sounds good… And maybe it will be enough to finish Arthur off and win me the wager.'_ Morgana thought with a smirk.

Arthur didn't look excited at all by the prospect, instead he looked slightly wary and casted her a cautious look, then he shook his head more to Morgana then Jowan. "I'll gladly try it, and so will Prince Arthur." Morgana said merrily, ignoring Arthur's request. Jowan smiled warmly as he looked back at her.

Uther was shaking his head but was also chuckling; she made out the word '_kids'_. "Very well, but first it has to be tasted, I hope you understand."

"Of course sire." Jowan walked over to the table by the far corner where the other brews were and poured out a small cup.

"You there, go taste it." Morgana felt Merlin tense besides her as Uther indicated for him to be the one to taste the mixture. She watched Merlin get up and in no hurry, headed over to the merchant and took the cup. He eyed it for a few moments, a look of disgust on his face before then drinking down the contents.

Merlin doubled over coughing and spluttering, the guards moved forward slowly as Uther and Arthur stood to their feet. Morgana froze in fear as she watched Merlin struggling to breathe through his constant coughing. But after a few moments Merlin held out his hand as he stood up, looking very repulsed. "Yeah… it's safe… and… strong…" He croaked out still coughing as he made his way back over to Morgana's side.

Uther chuckled with others in the hall as he sat back down; Arthur remained standing and looked even more worried as he looked from Merlin down to Morgana then to his father. Morgana just smirked and patted Merlin on the back briefly '_Looks like I'm going to win again.'_ She thought as she looked over to Jowan pouring out two goblets, she must of drank more then she thought as she could have sworn the merchant's eyes flashed a different colour for a split second.

Jowan made his way over to the head table and handed one goblet graciously to Morgana, she peered down at it and giggled, slightly amused at the bright pink colour. Jowan then moved over to Arthur who wouldn't take it. "Hold on a second… I… I didn't agree to this." He looked down at his father for support. "And… And Morgana has had far too much already."

Uther just chuckled louder while Morgana and Merlin also exchanged amused smirks. "Aww, no you're right, you didn't agree to it." She said with mock sympathy, Arthur looked slightly relieved, hoping Morgana would let him off. "But I did, and you made a wager with me. If I drink it, so do you… Unless you're forfeiting… Princess Arthur." Morgana battered her eyelashes innocently _'That should do it, Arthur won't back out now.' _Her comment earned a few sniggers around the hall, but it was Merlin who reacted the most as he spluttered out the contents of his mouth, laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny do you Merlin?" The Prince said with annoyance before then pausing, a smile then filled out on his lips and took the cup of Jowan. "Since you clearly enjoyed it so much Merlin… You can drink it on my behalf." He walked around to where Merlin sat and placed the goblet in front of him.

The colour drained in Merlin's face and shook his head rapidly. "Oh no my lord, I wouldn't want to rob you of the spotlight or ruin your fun."

"Nonsense, you know… You're such a good and hardworking servant… And I don't think I've rewarded you for being so, or showed my appreciation, so here… I _insist."_ Arthur folded his arms and glared down at his servant.

Morgana pouted and frowned up at Arthur. "This wager is between you and me; you can't bring Merlin into it! That's cheating!"

"You never said our servant's couldn't drink on our behalf." Arthur had a smug look on his face, clearly pleased that he found a way to work his way out of this. _'So tempted to get up and slap that arrogant ass.'_

"Pardon me for interrupting my lord, but this is an expensive brew. I don't believe a servant is worthy of such a luxurious drink." Jowan added. Morgana wasn't sure if to feel pleased at the comment or frustrated. _'A servant isn't any less a person then you or I.'_

"Don't worry about that, I'll front any costs." Arthur stated with a wave of his hand.

Morgana looked at her guardian, seeking his support on the matter. "Sire, Arthur can't back out like that." She gave him a pout and a look to match, one that she would usually use to melt his heart and get her way, most of the times.

Uther just shook his head and drank from his goblet, still chuckling away and highly amused. "I'm not getting involved in your wager. But if you didn't say he couldn't use his servant then there's no reason he can't. But that option is also open to you, if you'd wish for your maid to drink on your behalf."

Morgana frowned and looked between the King, the Prince and the merchant. "No, I don't cheat." She picked up her goblet and turned to look at Merlin, trying to ignore the fact that every set of eyes were on them. "So Merlin, you'll share a drink with me won't you?"

Merlin groaned but picked up his goblet anyway. "Of course, anything for my lady." _'I'll hold you to that later…'_

She gave him an innocent smile and raised her goblet in the air, he mimicked her action. "To Camelot."

"To Camelot..." Merlin repeated then flinched. "I suggest drinking it one go."

Morgana nodded and they both brought their goblets to their lips, they watched each other for a few seconds then downed the contents down their throats, for a moment nothing happened.

Then she felt a spark in the back of her throat, and like the first spark that starts a camp fire. A fire erupted in her throat and spread throughout her, igniting her blood and soul as it scorched its way deep down inside her. Morgana imagined if you could be burnt alive from the inside out, this is what it would feel like, and yet... It wasn't painful. While the burning sensation was suffocating and intoxicating, it was also strangely, arousing. The fiery sensation that coursed through her veins fuelled her hidden feelings and desires, lust and love engulfed her heart as the fire finally made its way to her core and cradled it in its warmth.

Images flooded her mind, and all of them centred on Merlin. They ranged from the innocent, images of him laughing, smiling, giving her a friendly embrace to much more... erotic images. She felt herself keel over as she struggled to breath, but she didn't care. She was too focused on the current images going through her head...

_She was bare-chested being held by an equally bare-chested Merlin. Merlin's lips were on her neck, nipping at her flesh. She heard moans escape her lips as her hands ran up and down his back, scratching him as her finger tips dug into his flesh, Merlin responded with his own moans. One of her hands came up and cupped the back of his head, grabbing at his hair tightly as his lips moved down, biting at her shoulder. His hands had a firm grasp on her rear, cupping her in the palm of his hands as he pulled her close, her body, and her hips grinded against him as they closed the distance._

'_That's no memory... Is that... A vision? But... It can't be! I'm awake and... And too many people are around! If they catch me...' _ A Rough hand was on her back. '_Oh god... I... Have I... Been caught?' _It took Morgana a few seconds to catch on to what was happening around her as the erotic images fell away. It was Uther's hand; he was rubbing her back roughly, patting her as she coughed. She quickly caught his gaze, to see if it held any hint, if he or anyone else had indeed caught her. But all she saw was concern, worry, no hate, and no desire to burn or behead her.

"Breath Morgana." He said softly, she swallowed hard and focused on her breathing. The burning passion, the lust, the love, was still there, flowing through her body furiously, it only seemed to intensify with each passing moment. Her feelings coupled with the erotic images made her shift uncomfortable as her core grew damp, to say she was incredibly turned on would have been an understatement. In fact if she was capable and able to breath, she would of turned to her love from her vision and ravaged him there and then, regardless of where they where and who was present.

She looked over to see Arthur and Gaius both giving Merlin the same treatment, sitting him up right, rubbing and patting his back as he tried to focus on breathing. She met his gaze and she knew right away, that whatever happened to her, whatever those images really were, he had seen them too; the longing in his eyes was unmistakeable.

"I'm... Ok..." Morgana said weakly as she coughed, looking up at Jowan who had been restraint. "Let him go..." Coughing still, she bent over to catch her breath again as the guards released the merchant. "I must... congratulate you Jowan... That is one... Powerful drink, I can almost understand why Arthur chickened out."

"You are most kind my lady." Jowan said with a bow, and with Uther's approval, was allowed to leave unharmed and unhindered.

Morgana started to compose herself now that a steady pace of breathing had returned to her, she cast a grin at Arthur as he frowned, and Merlin still looked like he was struggling to recover as he slumped down on the table. His breathing returned to normal as he began to... snore? The drink had knocked him out.

'_Hey! No sleeping! I need you right now!' _Her thoughts almost became spoken words as she pouted at the sight. Morgana suddenly grinned as she realised what this meant. "Well... I guess I won that wager."

"What?" Arthur shook his head as he looked down at her. "I don't think so."

"Oh? Merlin was acting on your behalf and..." Morgana smiled and lent very, very close to Merlin. '_Why oh why are you sleeping when I need your lips?' _"And he seems to be out cold... So he lost, on your behalf."

Before Arthur could protest, Uther laughed and gripped her tightly on the shoulder. "We have a winner!" He announced to the hall, the previous looks of worry and concern had returned to looks of amusement and joy as they clapped and cheered for their lady.

"Father!" Arthur protested weakly then sighed and stared down at Merlin's back. "Thank you Merlin." He said sarcastically then sighed. "You best take him back to his room Gaius."

'_No! My Merlin! Take him to my room!_' Again she almost spoke her thoughts out aloud as she pouted. The sensations flowing through her veins were pushing against her, urging her to give in to her desires, to take her soon to be lover.

"Of course my lord, I'll be back once I put him to bed." Gaius with the help of one of the knight's helped Merlin up and escorted him from the hall.

"I think... I best turn in too." Morgana said a short while later as she stood up, she had expected to stumble and sway and had been prepared to grab something or someone for support. But she felt incredibly nimble and light on her feet. "That drink went straight to my head and now that I've won... I'm going to get some sleep, with your permission sire."

"Of course Morgana. Do you need assistance getting back to your chambers?" Uther asked as he put down his goblet and stood up with her, unlike her Uther stumbled slightly when he stood straight.

"No no, I should be fine. Goodnight my king." Grudgingly she let him pull her into a goodnight embrace.

"Ok well, goodnight Morgana."

Morgana nodded graciously and bided goodnight to Arthur and Gwen then headed out of the hall and made her way for her chambers. _'It shouldn't be possible to walk so... gracefully in my state, strange...' _

By the time she had made it to the corridors near her chambers, she found herself struggling to breathe again. She had to stop and lean up against a wall as she caught her breath, giving herself time to dwell on the burning sensations under her skin. They were relentless, the ferocity of her feelings was beginning to drive her insane, she could feel them pulling at her, pulling Morgana away from the direction of her chambers. She shook her head and tried to make her way to bed but a sharp pain stabbed at her heart, forcing her to her knees as she clutched at her chest.

Images began to flood her mind again, and like before they were all of Merlin. Each time she saw Merlin's face in her mind, the pulling sensation tugged harder at her. With a sigh she forced herself back to her feet, her hand still rested over her heart. Even trying to turn her head in the direction of her chambers brought her discomfort. Realising that whatever was happening to her had other plans, she gave in to the pleasing sensations and allowed them to guide her. '_Ah what the hell, it's not my chambers I want to be in anyway.'_ She thought as she felt herself slip into a trancelike state.

She didn't know where she was going, but her body seemed to as it led her almost of its own accord through the castle. With every step the sensations, the pull, got stronger and more concentrated, as if she was reaching the source.

When she rounded the next corner, her heart almost exploded with lust and love.

Standing at the far end, was a very able and handsome Merlin. His eyes snapped to her the second she had come into view and her eyes and fixed on him just as fast. Without hesitation or thinking, they both headed for one another, Morgana felt her feet pick up pace, breaking into a run and straight into the lean arms of Merlin. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as his followed suit, the pull had stopped and the sensations instead of fighting against her, worked with her.

They held each other tightly for a few seconds, Morgana's cheek rested against his chest. They both were breathing hard and fast, her head moved in rhythm to his breathing as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Before then releasing their embrace, her eyes fixed on his lips. She licked hers then bit down on her bottom lip, _'This is it, no backing down or out this time.'_

"Morgana... I-" Merlin begun to say but Morgana cut him of quickly.

"Merlin." She said in a flat tone, shaking her head. '_The time for words is over.'_

"Yes?" He asked, confused.

"Shut up." With that, Morgana pushed Merlin up against the nearest wall and claimed his lips with her own.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliff-hanger! Aren't I a tease :P I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I know I enjoyed writing this part, been longing to write this part ever since the story started :) Is it just me, or do I give all the best POV's to Morgana? I think I'm slightly biased; she's such a fun character to write and to see events through her eyes.

Chapter 7, as you might guess, will be where the M rating fully kicks in, so I'd like some feedback and opinions on how you'd like it. Do you want it in Merlin's or Morgana's POV, or both? And how… full on do you want the "sexy scene"? Mild and modest? Sexy? Smut? Or just surprise you? Chapter 7 will be 99% pure Mergana.

Review if you have time :) and I'll try have Chapter 7 up before Christmas! If not then Merry Christmas x :)


	7. Chapter 7: Sapphires and Emeralds

**A/N:** Thank you for all your lovely feedback and support ^^ each follow, review, favourite and view gives me a warm tingle, here's CH7 as my early xmas present to you Not really much to say about it... Both POVs and erm, oh yeah, **big warning for sexual content, very big warning...** Tried to make it a pleasant balance between erotic and tasteful, although I've most likely failed seeing as it's almost a 7k word sex scene ... So yeah... Enjoy! Hopefully a nice warm up before Merlin tonight :)

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sapphires and Emeralds **

**Merlin**

Merlin was taken aback by Morgana's unbridled passion which had caught him of guard, as she pushed him hard up against the cold stone wall of the corridor; her lips attacked his with such burning passion as the soft flesh of her lips latched to his for the first time. '_Oh god… I'm kissing Lady Morgana.'_ Merlin thought with mild shock and surprise, he had been craving this moment, a craving that had doubled tenfold during the feast. But no amount of dreaming or longing could have prepared him for this moment, if he were to die right now; he would pass on into the next life content.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself at first; he held his arms up in surrender as her lips pressed against his on and off rapidly. Right before he had met her in the corridor, his body was so certain with what it wanted and needed, it had guided him through the castle, pulling him to where he eventually found Morgana. His feelings for her had been burning uncontrollably with each passing second, his lust; his feelings for her had been almost suffocating. His deep longing for her had taken full control of his body, heart and soul, erotic images of Morgana had been flooded his mind since the feast kept him constantly aroused. He felt as if a dead weight had been dropped onto his shoulders, his once buried and shy feelings now weighed heavy on his heart as they consumed his very soul. Merlin was consumed with just one thought, Morgana. '_And I thought my destiny weighted heavy on my shoulders…'_

But now he had her right where he had always wanted. '_Or I should say... she has me._' Morgana had taken complete control of the situation and his body, the burning sensations were only too happy to play the subdued lover.

He frowned at himself, _'Morgana was right, shut up Merlin and enjoy the moment.'_ He let himself relax; his arms slowly came down and around Morgana's back, wrapping them round her tight, pulling her closer to his body. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the moment; he could feel her chest against his, rising and falling rapidly as she breathed fast. He pressed his lips harder against Morgana's as she kissed him while her hands clamped down harder on his shoulders, squeezing tight as he felt her tongue lash against his lips.

Catching on to what she watched, Merlin allowed her entrance to his mouth. He felt her instantly plunge her tongue inside, brushing against his tongue, dancing around and passionately claiming dominance over him. Merlin couldn't help but moan into her mouth; he knew she was a strong and passionate woman, but he had never gauged the extent of her unyielding persona. She was craving control, and ever bit he handled over to her just fuelled their ravenous passion on even further.

Merlin started to slowly stroke her back with one of his hands, while his other hand moved up to the back of her head where he ran his fingers gentle through her hair. His hand then cupped the back of her head gentle as his tongue moved from its place of rest, brushing against Morgana's before grazing past over her lips and into her mouth.

The true battle for dominance then began as both their tongues lashed and danced around each other's, Merlin flinched slightly as Morgana's fingers dug into his shoulders. Merlin's hand that had been stroking her back lovingly sided down slowly and cupped her rear in his palm, giving her an unexpected squeeze which caused her to moan yet again.

The kiss, their first true kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them wanted to break away. But eventually it was Morgana who ended it, much to his disappointment, but not before she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and giving him a parting nip.

They stood there in each other's embrace, panting as they tried to regain their breath, '_That was… Perfect… Magical.'_ Merlin's forehead came to rest against Morgana's as he peered down into her emerald eyes; he had never seen her so passionate, so unrestraint. Wild wouldn't even begin to explain the look she was giving him; she looked so… feral, so overcome with lust and passion, in the reflection of her eyes, he could see he was giving her the same feral gaze. And for now and if only for a short time, both their shackles of society had been cast aside and for the first time, they were free as free as they could ever be.

Merlin took in her look of innocence, the same look that masked her savage passion and he would never forget this image until the day he died. He gulped slightly and brought a hand to her cheek, slowly he lovingly stroked the side of her face with the sides of his fingers. If there was any doubt in his mind about how deeply he felt for her and how she felt for him, it was long since gone. He didn't just love her, he loved her unconditionally. Biting down on his lip he continued his slow and tender actions, taking the time to feel every inch of her flawless ivory skin, she closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh as his fingers moved down to gently trace her jaw line.

Morgana had relaxed her grip on his shoulders as she enjoyed the small yet intimate gestures, her hands slid behind him and clasped around his neck. '_Every part of her... is so soft and perfect.' _Merlin thought as his fingers continued to show his affection, his fingers slowly graced against her lips which she keenly kissed as they passed over.

"That was…" Merlin began to huff out, still trying to regain his breath.

"… Not what I expected." Morgana finished his sentence for him before he had the chance.

A pang of hurt shot through Merlin. '_What does she mean? Was it… Was I, not good enough?' _He gulped and looked at her, unable to hide his hurt as the remnants of his insecurity surfaced. "How… Erm… What do you mean?"

Morgana's eyes widened and shook her head smiling. "I've… Imagined what our first kiss would be like… But… Never in my wildest dreams did I ever… foresee that… That was utterly magical." She paused and kissed him briefly. "Utterly perfect, so worth the wait."

Merlin chuckled gently and gave her rear a slight squeeze, which caused Morgana to give him a sly grin. "I'm glad it pleased you so, my lady… There is plenty more where that came from, if you want it that is?" Merlin asked with a sheepish grin. '_Silly question, I can see in her eyes she won't settle for just a kiss.'_

Morgana's eyebrows rose as she cocked her head to the side. "I haven't waited all this time to let you go with just a kiss…" Morgana had moved up close to Merlin's ear and whispered to him in a low seductive tone. "No Merlin, tonight… You are mine, and you will serve you're lady completely." She giggled softly then nibbled at his earlobe.

He let out a low sound indicating to her that he was pleased and couldn't help but blush as she commanded him, the thought of her demanding for him to please her aroused him greatly. "As my lady commands." He said in a deep husky tone, his other hand slipped down to join his other on her rear. Cupping her in his hands he lifted her and as if sensing his thoughts, Morgana instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm, what strong arm's you have, now there's a surprise… I wonder what other… surprises you have in store for me?" Morgana asked sweetly as she peered down at Merlin from her slightly heightened position.

'_Oh more than you could possible imagines.' _Merlin grinned and turned them around, pinning her to the wall as they switched positions. Morgana pouted as he took control but before she could comment further, he took the chance to attack her exposed neck, his lips latching on to her smooth ivory skin as he sucked and nipped at her flesh. He felt her legs tighten around his waist as she leant into him, her arms helped her to close the distance between them, Merlin growled as he felt her breasts through the thin fabric of her gown, press up against his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and moaned as he bit her, he felt her hands run through his hair and hold onto him tight. Merlin then trailed his lips down her neck slowly, alternating between kissing and biting till he got to where he neck met her shoulder and bit down harder, forcing a mixture of groans and moans from Morgana.

He felt an unexpected but pleasing force rub up against where his manhood stood firm beneath his breeches. It seemed Morgana didn't want to relinquish control of the situation as she used her arms and legs to push herself up and down against his body, grinding her hips and crotch up against his firmness. Merlin couldn't help but let out a long low groan into her neck as her actions continued to please him in a way that he had never managed to do himself.

Of course like nearly ever other guy, Merlin had satisfied his built up frustrations himself, which he had found himself doing a lot more often ever since him and Morgana had grown close friends. Sometimes it only took the sight and sound of her to stand his manhood to attention, which proved awkward at times. But nothing he had ever done could compare to how she made his body feel now. '_And this is with us both fully dressed! I can't imagine how it could get any better...' _He gulped, now he was even more curious and determined to lay with her, to see her in all her naked glory, to feel her uncovered skin against his. He needed her, craved her, more then his lungs craved air. Merlin couldn't help but feel like his life depended on it, that consummating their love would mean the difference between life and death. His lust, his love had all but consumed him entirely, it was as if nothing else existed inside him now. '_For all my magic... I have never experienced something so powerful, so unbearable yet so pure.'_

Merlin found himself suddenly yelping out as Morgana dug her nails into his neck and bit at his earlobe before whispering to him. "Merlin… We should… Find somewhere a little more… Private." She said softly and slowly between bites.

He pulled away and pouted at her then grinned as he started to carry her down the corridor. Merlin was thankful for the short interlude, she had already started to push his body to the brink and he had been struggling to contain himself. But he was wrong if he thought a break for him meant one for her too, she didn't make it easy for Merlin. Merlin found himself groaning and stumbling around the corridors as Morgana took advantage and savaged his neck as they moved through the castle slowly. He had to stop from time to time, pinning her up against a wall or door to let loose his pent up desires, trading kisses from chaste to passionate, biting each other from their shoulders to their necks.

The sound of approaching footsteps and the flicker of light from torches around the corner forced them to go to the nearest door, setting her down he urged her inside and closed the door behind them. Their only source of light was that which came under the door from the corridor, Merlin could just about make out their surroundings. '_A utility cupboard... Hardly the most romantic place.'_ The footsteps got closer and heavier, Merlin guessed that they most likely belonged to guards on patrol. Both his and Morgana's breathing was loud, amplified by their confined space. Merlin hands cupped the side of Morgana's face as he pressed his lips to hers, suppressing the sound as their lips locked, he granted her access to his mouth the second her tongue grazed his lips.

Merlin took his chance to explore the body that had been pressed so tightly to him, that had been driving his wild. His hands slowly drifted down the side of her face, to her neck where his fingers gentle stroked her smooth skin. He then let his hands trail further down slowly, caressing her shoulders then slipped down the side of her chest, gentle grazing the sides of her breasts as he pressed down on the fabric. Morgana whimpered in his mouth when he denied her breasts his touch, his fingers skimming slowly around them. '_Oh not yet my lady.' _He thought with smug satisfaction as she withered under his touch, she brought her hands to his and tried to direct him to her breasts but Merlin shrugged her off.

She moaned into his mouth, she didn't attempt again but instead Merlin felt her hands fumbling with the base of his shirt. He moaned softly when her soft skin rubbed momentarily up against his stomach, he felt a cold breeze nip at his chest as she exposed it to the cold night. Her warm supple hands pressed against his lean chest and slowly, teasingly caressed around his nipples before letting the tips of her fingers toy innocently with them.

He broke away from the kiss with a gasp as Morgana pinched at them, she at grinned him then looked around at the closet before giggled. "Merlin... I need you... More then I've needed anything before in my life... I feel... I feel like I'm starving and have never eaten..." Merlin couldn't help but notice the desperation in her voice, she sounded the same way he felt.

He gave her another chaste kiss as his hands rested on her hips. "I know... I feel exactly the same..." Merlin didn't finish his sentence as he moaned out loud suddenly; she had stopped teasing his chest and had reached down to him, her hand pressing against his manhood through his breeches. His breath quickened as she gently caressed that area of his pants, she was gentle humming as she concentrated on the movement of her hand. '_So enchanting..._'

"But..." She said softly and stopped, pulling her hand away. "I'm still a lady and I'm not losing my... _innocence_ in a closet." For a second Merlin thought she sounded nervous when she mentioned her innocence, he couldn't blame her if she was. He too was still innocent to an extent, but being Gaius's apprentice had certain advantages, his guardian had a lot of old books on the human anatomy for medical purpose. Which Merlin had gained a fair bit of knowledge from about how to... please a woman, or so he believed, until tonight he had yet to try any of it but it seemed to have gained him favourable reactions.

Merlin laughed quietly. "Of course not my lady." Merlin slowly opened the door and peered outside; making sure no one was about. Once satisfied it was safe he took a hold of Morgana's hand and led her back out into the corridor.

He was restless, sexually frustrated and tense. He needed to quench the relentless longing that had consumed him, he didn't care where they went, along as they went somewhere before he went insane. Morgana seemed to be feeling the same as she whimpered impatiently behind him, then she tugged at him and directed him to a large chamber door.

He recognized it instantly. _'No we can't!'_ He thought to himself, but that tiny voice, the voice of reason, was drowned out and ignored by his raging hormones and emotions. Nodding silently to her, they headed for the cambers and peered inside to find it empty. He paid no attention to the content of the room except for the bed, neither of them gave a seconds thought to who owned the room. With unfaltering determination and a thirst to die for, he led her slowly to the bed.

* * *

**Morgana**

She peered up at Merlin as they stood by the side of the bed, she felt like she had been destined to be right here, right now. Everything in the past months, weeks, days, hours had led to this moment; she had waited so long to have the raven haired servant in her grasp and now she had him, everything had fallen into place.

She kissed him softly, once again feeling his lips; she couldn't get enough of the taste no matter how long she claimed them. She pulled away slowly and licked her lips as she remembered the feel of his chest and his... arousal. Admitting she was innocent to Merlin had surfaced old nerves, but she was well read, having seen a few books in the past on the subject. She had also been privy to conversations with other ladies of the court when they all gathered together, and in private they would sometimes discuss the subject of sex with each other. Morgana often tried to make out she wasn't listening, allowing them to believe she thought such discussions were too scandalous. But of course, they talked about it to each other anyway and of course; Morgana listened intently while feigning her disinterest. '_He seems to have enjoyed himself so far...' _

Now that they were alone and behind the closed doors, she wanted nothing more then to get him undressed. Her hands wove their way around his neck and slowly undid his neckerchief, once undone she casually flickered it behind her before claiming his neck with her mouth. She kissed his neck softly while one of his hands played with her hair and his other coming to rest on her rear, she loved the feel of his rough hand groping her assets. '_Well... my rear.'_ Merlin had denied her breasts his touch so far, much to her frustration, her body was crying out for his touch and he just teased her.

She moaned into his shoulder as he roughly caressed her rear, squeezing her hard. She enjoyed how his hands so easily and unexpectedly would change from being rough and gentle with her body. Not wanting to be at his complete mercy, not wanting to be without some control, she reached back down and groped his manhood through his breeches. For such a delicate part of the male body, his manhood was surprising firm, hard and not to mention astonishingly large. She loved the feel of it in her grasp, even with his breeches on, it pleased her to see how the smallest of motions gained encouraging reactions from Merlin, and with the simplest of gestures she gained full control of their encounter. As long as she held him in her grasp, he was at her mercy.

Her eyes fixed on his jacket and shirt, desiring to see him bare, she looked up deep into his eyes and issued a simple command. "Off." She said as she squeezed his manhood. Merlin groaned in pleasure and grinned down at her, obeying her he shrugged of his jacket and slowly slid his shirt off over his head.

Morgana inhaled deeply as her eyes soaked up his bare chest, his lean structure, and his hard nipples. _'Another part of him that grants me control.'_ She thought smugly. Ducking her head slightly she kissed her way down his neck and grazed her lips against his nipples. Merlin growled lowly and his hands grabbed at her hips, slowly moving up her body till they came to rest just under her breasts. Pleased that her actions were making him restless, she latched her lips over his nipples and sucked gentle, randomly nibbling at them.

Her hand had taken more control over his manhood as she rubbed at his full length, tracing his thickness through his breeches. That seemed too much for him as his hands glided over her breasts and claimed them beneath his grasp as he muttered her name. His hands slowly and teasingly massaged her chest, his thumbs graced over the fabric until they came into contact with her nipples; she tensed as the small touches sent shivers down her spine. Her lips released her nipples, standing straight as his thumbs slowly drew circles around her peaks.

Morgana whimpered as she wanted nothing more for him to feel her without any obstacles, without her gown blocking access. Grudgingly she let him go and stepped back, his eyes questioned her after she broke contact. "Something wrong?" He asked quietly and before she could answer he asked her another question. "We don't have to go all the way in your nervous... I know it's your first time and..."

"Shhh..." Morgana said quietly as her hands moved to the straps of her gown and slid them down her shoulders. "I want this, more then you could possibly imagine..." Her hands went around to her back and she gracefully undid the fastenings that held her gown in place, her eyes never fell from his body as she took in every detail, every bulge. With the last fastening undone, the only thing keeping her gown up was her arms that clung to her sides, with a wiggle of her ankle and a flick of her feet, she kicked of her shoes. Seductively she moved her arms to her chest, folding them and covering herself teasingly as she let the gown fall to the floor.

Merlin's mouth dropped open as she stood before him in just her underwear, slowly stepping out of the crumbled heap of fabric that now lay on the ground. A sudden breeze caught her bare flesh and caused her to gasp in surprise, Merlin moved forward but she shook her head and stepped back, grinning at him. She watched his cute face pout as his eyes studied her, longed for her; she felt her core once again grow increasingly damp as he gazed upon her uncovered body.

Her eyes then fixed on the bulge in his breeches, biting down on her lip she looked back up into his eyes. "Merlin... Take them off." She half demanded, half pleaded.

"As my lady commands." Once again he obeyed with a smirk; he bent down and undid his boots before sliding them off. Standing back up straight his hands slowly ran along the brim of his breeches to the front, undoing the lace the tightened them round his waist. Morgana shifted slightly, rubbing her thighs together as she grew even more aroused, it seemed like an age had past before he finally let them drop to the floor.

She found herself humming in pleasure at the sight of his firm and now uncovered manhood, her knees trembled slightly as she grew weak, her arms relaxed and dropped to her sides. Letting his eyes finally gaze upon her bare breasts while her hands toyed with the tops of her underwear. '_Here goes... No turning back.'_ Her fingers dug into the fabric and pulled down on them slowly and let them fall freely to the floor. It felt... Right, to be fully uncovered before him, she didn't feel a hint of embarrassment or shame. She felt ready and there was no other person she'd rather be ready for.

Licking her lips she moved forward and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately, their tongues battled for dominance while their hands explored each others bare backs. Their passionate making out didn't last long as Merlin's lips broke away from hers and moved down.

His lips grazed against her neck, nipping at her flesh. Morgana moaned as her hands ran up and down his back, scratching him as her finger tips dug into his flesh, Merlin responded with his own moans. One of her hands came up and cupped the back of his head, grabbing at his hair tightly as his lips moved down, biting at her shoulder. His hands had a firm grasp on her rear, cupping her in the palm of his hands as he pulled her close, her body, and her hips grinded against him as they closed the distance. '_So this was a vision...'_ She thought as she let out a gasp from his latest bite.

She felt the firmness of his manhood press up against her core; they both gasped and moaned as their most intimate areas came into contact with each other. Merlin's kissing and biting of her flesh grew in intensity as she rubbed against his arousal, feeling his lips move down she unconsciously arched her back, pushing out her chest for him to bury his lips and teeth into. She could feel his heated breath on her tips which hardened with anticipation. He didn't disappoint, with a gasp she threw her head back and moaned out loud when his lips claimed each of her nipples in turn, his teeth grazing against them as he alternated between kissing and sucking slowly on them. One of his hands left her rear and slid up between them, cupping her unattended breast in his palm, clutching it gentle and rubbing.

Needing more, her other hand moved around from his hand and between his legs, she slowly stroked her way up and down his thigh, teasing him as she neared closer to her goal.

"Morgana... please..." He pleaded with her, moaning into her breast before switching his attentions to her other nipple.

Morgana was breathing too heavily to manage out a reply, too caught in the moment to tease him further. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be consumed as she reached out hesitantly for his firm arousal, she bit down hard on her lip as her hand grasped around his length '_I hope I don't disappoint...'_. Merlin's moans of pleasure encouraged her, slowly she began to run her hand up and down along his manhood, when she reached the tip she paused to gentle drew circles around it with her thumb. The moans of the servant and the quickened movement of his lips and tongue confirmed that she was doing _this_ right, her confidence grew and in turn her hand grasped harder and moved faster along him.

He groaned and stopped his pleasing actions on her chest, without warning he grabbed at her hips and lifted her up. She let go on his arousal and quickly grabbed him for support, his sapphire eyes flared with lust and frustration as they burnt into hers. "What you planning to do with me?" She asked innocently with a smirk, feeling deeply pleased with herself about how she was making him feel.

"Whatever you desire." His voice was unusually deep as he placed her down on the centre of the bed, she grinned up at him as he moved on top of her. Reaching up she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss while her other hand slid down between them and caressed his chest.

Breaking away briefly from the kiss, Morgana muttered into his ear "I think... We both know what I desire... What we desire."

Merlin flashed her a knowing grin and slowly started to trail kisses down her neck and shoulders, taking his time to find her most sensitive points, his lips latched on her pulsating veins, sucking down hard and making her purr out in delight. "Oh god..." She muttered to herself as she felt the hot wet tip of his tongue more along and flicker along her collarbone.

His thumbs drew circles around her nipples, gentle pinching at them as his warm tongue slowly glided down the centre of her chest, his warm cheeks brushed against her throbbing breasts as he crept further down her figure. "Mer... Merlin! Don't be a tease!" She moaned as she withered about under his body.

"Oh no my lady... This isn't teasing." His voice sounded so smug, like he had only just started. His mouth scattered kisses around the base of her breasts, kissing slowly up her slender curves. His hand crept down slowly, brushing over her belly and down one of her thighs, her body sensed his digits near her core and unconsciously she spread her legs. He let out a dark chuckle as his teeth grazed against the tips of her breasts; his fingers were slowly drawing circles up and down along the inside of her thighs. "Now this is teasing my lady."

Morgana felt herself growing increasingly tense and sexually frustrated as Merlin worked her body up to new heights with each movement, each teasing action that denied her full satisfaction. The power he had over her, unnerved Morgana, she had totally lost control and was totally under his thrall, and yet she had never felt such intense sensations, such pleasure and bliss. "Merlin... Please..." She bit down on her lip as she repeated his previous plead.

His only answer was the sound of his lips sucking down on her nipples; his fingers drew closer and closer to her core. Morgana gasped out louder then she had expected too when his fingers brushed against her dampness, her hips bucked to meet his hand. Merlin's fingers slowly and teasingly brushed against her core back and forth, each stroke brought a fresh moan from her lips and then she cried out and thrashed her head to the side when she felt a digit slip into her core. Merlin stopped but didn't pull away his hand as he looked up at her, his eyes seemingly inquired after her well being.

"I'm... Ok... Please, don't stop" Morgana said softly as she looked down at him with big loving eyes, licking her lips as she watched him please her, his hand started of slowly then picked up pace as his finger pushed deeper inside. Another loud moan escaped her mouth when a second digit entered her warmth, she muttered Merlin's name repeatedly. Just when she thought he couldn't do more to add to this divine sensation, she watched as he moved down lower, his warm lips kissing their way down her stomach and stopping not far above her core. "Merlin... You're not... I..."

But he did, with a tap on her thighs, indicating for her to spread her legs wider. Her tucked his head between her thighs and used everything at his disposal against her dampness, fingers, lips, tongue, even teeth. The feeling of his rough tongue flickering and gliding over her core while his fingers pushed deep was beyond words, it was heaven on earth. No book or scandalous conversation had ever mentioned this, the reverse yes, a woman pleasing a man's arousal with her mouth, but never the other way around. '_This... Is too good...'_

She didn't last long under his tongues and fingers passionate onslaught, her core tightened as she reached her peak. "Merlin!" Morgana almost screamed out Merlin's name as she hit her climax, her body was laced with beads of sweat as she withered on the bed, still reeling from her climax. "On... Your... Back... Now..." Her breathing was heavy as she forced out the words, she needed more. The hunger hadn't been sated, she still craved for him.

Merlin grinned sheepishly up at her. "You sound like you enjoyed that my lady." He chuckled as he slowly moved up besides her, lying on his side he gave her a short kiss on the lips as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I did... And now I'm going to show you just how much." Finding the strength deep inside her, she pushed against his shoulders; rolling him on his back she used the momentum to pull herself up on him, wrapping her knees against either side of his hips. "Now... You're mine."

"I always was Morgana. From the moment I saw you." Morgana blinked down at him. '_For that long? And I never knew?!' _A wave of love crashed over her, briefly drowning out her unquenchable passion. Leaning down, with her hands gripping his shoulders, she kissed him softly, lovingly. Putting all her heart into her lips.

It didn't take long for her desires to consume her again as the kiss quickly changed to a deep passionate exchange. Fuelled by fresh cravings, she broke away from the kiss and made her way down his body, giving him the same attention that he lashed on her chest and neck. Her hand had found its way back to his manhood, gentle toying with it with her fingertips, she was buying time, she wanted to return the favour, return the intense pleasure he had given her. But the idea made her nervous, not because she didn't want to, but in case she couldn't match his performance, in case she failed to please.

Sucking up the courage Morgana travelled further down until she was eye level with his firmness. She was all too aware that his eyes were burning into her, watching intently just as she had done, pushing that detail aside for fear of losing her nerve, Morgana concentrated on working her hand along it. Starting off slowly she kissed the base of his manhood, which immediately got a reaction from Merlin as he gasped. Further kisses slowly travelling up along it gained similar reactions, with newfound confidence she reached the end and placed a kiss on the tip, slipping her tongue out she flickered it over the tip of his manhood.

Merlin's sudden loud moan distracted her for a second, looking up at him she met his gaze and not leaving those lust filled orbs, she lowered her lips over the tip, taking it slightly in her mouth as she watched his reaction. Merlin's hands grabbed tightly at the sheets as his head shot back letting out a sharp gasp as he muttered her name over and over. '_My turn to be in complete control.' _She thought with satisfaction.

With one hand around his base and the other of his thigh, she guided her mouth up and down his length, alternating between how much pressure her lips applied. Her tongue flickered about tasting ever inch of him as she took him in. Morgana got lost in the moment, her mind completely focused on pleasing Merlin as she experimented with her lips and tongue on his manhood, changing between different motions and paces while gauging his reaction.

It wasn't till Merlin grabbed her shoulders did she realise he'd been calling out to her. "No more... No more... I can't take it anymore... I... I _need _you... Need to _feel_ you."

Morgana pouted slightly after her lips left his shaft and looked up at him, but she didn't complain. Her core had grown damp once again and was craving to feel him, to fully feel him this time. "I suppose... I could indulge that request." Giving him a smirk Morgana moved back up his body until she felt his manhood brush against her core.

Wrapping her knees either side of his waist, she slowly sat up and positioned herself above him. '_Mmm what a good view...'_ She always knew that when the time came, she wanted to be the one on top. When ever other ladies of the court talked about it, they were always under and lacked control. '_No, that won't do for me, not for the first time anyway.'_ Merlin didn't seem to object either; from where he was laying he had an equally good view as his hands gripped at her hips.

Slipping a hand between them, Morgana grabbed his arousal gently as she started to lower herself until she felt his tip press against her core. Taking a deep breath and biting down on her lips, she guided the tip gently inside her. Both of them let out a mix of gasps and moans as his manhood entered her slowly and gradually buried itself deeper into her core. A small sharp pain initially followed down inside her core which caused her to pause mid motion till it passed, biting down on her lip Morgana carried on taking him inside. Leaning forward slightly, she placed her hands on his chest, using them to support her body as she began to rock back and forth along him.

She was wrong to believe before that nothing could top her previous engagement with his tongue and her core, _'This... pleasure... Is perfection... Passion and Lust... At its rawest form._' She was in a state of bliss as he filled her core. Their bodies moved in harmony with each other, a perfect union between man and woman. The burning desires and uncontrollable passion inside her subsided and instead of raging inside her egging her forward to new heights, they flowed soothing through her. Moving in rhythm to the flow of her blood, the beating of her heart.

Groping his chest, Morgana pushed herself fully down on him, allowing him to fill her up completely. Her gasp was drowned out by his loud groan, one of his hands move up her chest and cupped her breast in his palm, squeezing each one in turn as she rode the servant. She allowed herself to lift nearly entirely off him then fall back down, her core swallowing his entire length in one go, engulfing his manhood in her warmth as moans freely rolled her tongue almost continuously. "Merlin... Merlin..." Her head tilted all the way back as she called out to him between moans. Merlin replied with a new motion, thrusting his hips up, pushing his manhood deep up inside her, meeting her core every time she dropped back down on him.

The heightened pleasure was almost too much to bear as her body began to tense, rocking back and forth on him faster and harder, she could hear every thrust as when their bodies connected. "Merlin... I... Can't hold on much longer..." Morgana cried out as she began to reach her climax again.

"Just a little... Longer..." He moaned up at her, meeting her gaze.

Morgana used both her fingers on his skin and her teeth on her lips as outlets, focusing on releasing that pent up passion in other means as she tried to hold back the tide.

"Now..." Merlin groaned up at her, she didn't need to ask what he meant. She felt him all too well as his manhood filled her up as he climaxed, with a loud gasp she let herself go, climaxing with him as they both reached their peak.

Panting, Morgana stared down at her lover with wide love filled eyes which he also was returning as they rode out on their orgasm, neither spoke as they exchanged sweet smiles between gasps for breath. She felt like a weight had been lifted not just from her shoulders, but her heart and core too, the previously insatiable and relentless cravings and feelings had slowed to a gentle stream. '_Like a calm river after a raging storm, now there's only one thing I need.'_

Not wanting to get off and wanting to make the moment last as long as possible, she lent down to him weakly and ended up collapsing on his chest. Chuckling to herself she lifted her head of him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Morgana..." Merlin broke the silence first. "I... I love you."

'_And there it is... Now, I feel complete.'_ Morgana felt her eyes swell with tears of joy, covering his lips with short soft kisses before she replied. "I know... And I-"

Morgana never got to finish her sentence as the door burst open, her awareness of her surroundings expanded rapidly; sounds from beyond their personal space of the bed filled her ears, sounds of laughter and drunk chattering.

She froze in fear as two people came stumbling through the door. The laughter, the chattering stopped as her eyes met the gazes of the intruders, a deathly silence filled the room and Morgana felt as cold as ice. Even in the dark, they could make each other out; the look of wrath from the older figure pierced her heart like daggers.

They had been caught in the act by none other than Uther Pendragon himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I love the title of this Chapter, 'Sapphires and Emeralds', wanted to use it for Chapter 5 till it got too long, but fitted this Chapter better... Oh... Yeah this chapter... Cliffhanger! Who hates me right about now? I did want to warn you, say to enjoy this while you can... But nah would have ruined your present. I had... So much fun writing this chapter :) unsurprisingly... But I hope it came across well. Longest Chapter and by far the longest piece of 'adult content' I've written in one go, actually the most I did before was like... 3 paragraphs in another story... compared to 12 pages .. I wonder, how many people picked up the foreshadowing in this chapter between the Mergana loving? :p And poor Morgana! Didn't get to finish saying "I love you" for the first time.

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you can and leave feedback :) I won't see you till after Xmas and after the end of Merlin! 'Noooo!' So Merry Christmas and have a good holiday! And enjoy the last ever Merlin if you are able too. Hope you enjoyed you're present from me ;) and I'll try update soon!


	8. Chapter 8: To Love is to Die

**A/N: **Hello readers! I'm back ^^ for chapter 8, I should explain why it's been awhile since I've updated and well... If you've seen the finale of Merlin then you may understand but I was disheartened with what I saw, caused me to loss the ability to enjoy Merlin for awhile until I was able to block the finale from my mind and pretend it never happened... Now back to happier notes, thank you for everyone that has reviewed so far and I'm pleased so many enjoyed the last chapter :) I hope this chapter is up to the standards of the others and if not then I apologise, still getting back into my stride with Merlin. Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 8: To Love is to Die**

**Merlin**

The world moved in slow motion. "HOW DARE YOU!" Uther shouted at the top of his voice as he took a step forward without Arthur's aid, stumbling forward his face wrought with horror and fury. Morgana recovered first from the intrusion and quickly scurried from off Merlin. She grabbed a sheet to cover up her bare assets, Arthur diverted his eyes, despite his own anger at seeing his servant with Morgana, he'd rather not see much more.

Merlin felt empty, fearful and strangely powerless. The world was a buzz around him and he knew his life was now all but forfeit. '_Uther will kill me for this…_' He thought as Arthur reached out to catch his drunk father's arm. '_What do I do!'_ Merlin panicked, could he risk using magic? Would that be a simple and easy solution? Somehow he didn't believe even magic would save him now, when now of all times he would need it most. Merlin was too unfocused, too exhausted from his sexual interactions with the Lady Morgana, with the King's ward.

Arthur grabbing hold of his father, distracting the furious king, had bought Merlin just enough time to quickly find his breeches and sharply pull them on before the king pulled away from his son's grip and took another step forward. "YOU DARE DEFILE MY WARD! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD BOY!" He roared.

Merlin was frozen in place, he couldn't think of anything to say, was there any use denying it? That would just anger the King further, to be lied too when it was crystal clear what had occurred. Merlin did attempt to move his lips but a dark look from Arthur stopped him in his tracks. Uther's hand shot down to his waist, fumbling drunkenly at his sword belt only to find his sheathe empty. "Your sword Arthur!" Uther demanded without taking his eyes of the servant. "NOW!" The King yelled when Arthur didn't respond right away.

Morgana quickly met Merlin's eyes, she looked utterly terrified. But Merlin knew her fear wasn't for herself, she knew who would pay the prize for this and it showed as she looked upon him with those large emerald eyes which quivered with despair. Merlin wished he could comfort her, make her feel safe, to make her happy again but no… Wishing was as close as Merlin could ever be to making her feel those things again, once Uther gets a hold of him, this might well be the last time he would see her and that thought broke his heart.

"Father…" Arthur began to say, maybe hoping to calm his father somewhat. Merlin knew how torn Arthur must feel about this, he too was in love with a maid and would somewhat understand what had happened… '_Maybe…'_

"Do not disobey me now Arthur! Give me your sword!" Uther had turned to look at Arthur with his hand outstretched, waiting for his son to comply as he glared at him hard.

Morgana was the next to make a move in the hopes of talking Uther down, with her hands clutching tight at the sheet wrapped around her she moved forward wearing a look of utter innocence. "Uther please-" She had begun to say as she got closer to her guardian but was stopped midsentence as his outstretched hand came up and caught her hard across the side of her face, sending her reeling back against the bedpost. Hate and anger rose up deep inside Merlin as she clenched his fists, gritting his teeth hard to stop himself speaking out. Nothing he could say or do would sound or be right; there was no need to in his mind to cause Morgana more distress by him doing something rash, no matter how much he'd love to rush to her defence, he didn't want her to suffer further repercussions.

"I'll deal with you in a moment girl!" Uther said with pure malice and disgust, giving her a look to match his tone.

"Father!" Arthur repeated with more authority, startled from seeing his father strike Morgana so hard.

"Silence! I will have justice for this violation and dishonour!" The King snapped back at his son and half looked like he was ready to strike him as well.

"And you will Father… But not like this, he doesn't deserve to get of this... Easy. He must stand trial and his punishment should be made public, as a message." Arthur spoke with cold difference, his eyes were hard and refused to meet Merlin's gaze. '_Arthur… Why? I thought you of all people would understand…'_

Uther was silent for a few moments, still glaring hard at his son then looked back towards Morgana and then Merlin. "Perhaps… You're right, he'll serve as an example to all those about what happens if you break our laws… Guards!"

The guards must have already been close by from hearing the raised voices as they entered the room barely a few seconds later. "Take this… Servant… To the dungeons and mark my words boy... First thing tomorrow, you will pay."

"If I may father, I would like to escort him down, he _was_ my servant after all." Arthur requested, still retaining his cold indifferent tone.

"Very well… Guards escort my… _Ward_, back to her chambers. No one is to enter her room without my express permission… And if any of you should even look at her in a questionable way, you'll join the boy in the dungeons." The guards shifted ever so slightly, they were only human after all and before them was the very beautiful and all but dressed Lady Morgana, any sort of look could be taken the wrong way. Both guards reached down and pulled up Morgana gently by her arms then proceeded to escort her from the room. "I can't even look at her." Uther mumbled to himself in a softer tone as he looked away into the distance.

Morgana managed to quickly give Merlin one last glance, she mouthed something to him, "I'm so sorry." '_Don't be, this isn't your fault.'_ He had wanted to say and then... Then she was gone, and Merlin found himself wondering once more if he'd ever see her again.

Prince Arthur moved around the room and pulled on Merlin roughly, wrapping his hand tightly around his servant's arm, clamping down as hard as he could, burying his fingers into Merlin's flesh. "Come with me."

Merlin didn't make a sound and obliged with haste, trailing behind Arthur whilst all the time feeling the burning gaze of Uther on his bare back as they left his chambers and the feeling didn't fade until they were well and truly out of sight.

* * *

Arthur didn't speak a word as he rushed Merlin along the corridors down towards the dungeons and Merlin wasn't going to be the one to break the silence, not even as his bare feet scuffed the rough stone floor and steps as he was half dragged along it. They passed lords, ladies and servants alike on the trip to the dungeons, half of them looked almost as drunk as the King did, even Arthur seemed slightly uneasy on his feet as he led Merlin on. Every one of them gave Merlin peculiar looks, the type of look reserved for the condemned. Perhaps it was from the look on Arthur's face or how Merlin was being practically dragged barefooted yet didn't make a peep or resist, but they could tell something was gravely wrong.

He was taken to the cell usually reserved for the most horrendous of crimes, for the scum of Camelot. '_Hmm there's probably a joke somewhere there about scum and beautiful woman… But I'm not sure they are the first words Arthur will want to hear from me…'_ That belief was hardened by Arthur's following actions when he pushed Merlin hard, making him stumble forth into the cell. He barely managed to keep his balance and not land on his ass when the Prince's fist connected hard against his jaw and this time Merlin didn't managed to retain his footing as he landed on his rear with a thud.

"Ow!" Merlin said without thinking. '_On second thoughts maybe that joke would have gone down better…'_

"Ow? Ow! Is that all you have to say? Ow!?" Arthur yelled down at him.

"Well I _was _going to say sorry… But then you punched me in the face." Merlin moaned out in reply as he rubbed at his chin.

After a short pause, to Merlin's surprise Arthur extended a hand which he looked upon with caution but after a few seconds deliberating if it was a trap, took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Sorry…" The Prince muttered softly, again surprising the young Warlock.

"Err Arthur? That's my line." Merlin bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself cracking a smile. '_I'm pretty sure I was the one who got punched in the face… First he's giving his father advice on how to have me killed, and then he hits me... Now he's apologising... Hmm maybe he should go see Gaius; I think he has concussion...' _

Arthur just glared at Merlin, giving him a look that implied it might be a good idea to stop joking around. "No, for what it's worth… I am sorry." The Prince's tone didn't lack for sincerity and Merlin could tell he truly meant his words, even if he was confused as to why Arthur was saying it.

"So… You're not angry with me…?" It should have been a stupid question but from the way Arthur was acting, Merlin needed a little clarification.

"Of course I am! How could you be such an idiot! I warned you… I warned you to stay away from Morgana!" Arthur's face flushed red as the anger returned, yelling as Merlin stepped ever so slightly back, so he'd have the chance to duck this time if the Prince threw another punch.

"Ok I'm getting mixed signals now-"

Arthur gave him a hard look, cutting him off, clearly this was the Prince's time to rant and monologue. "But I also don't blame you… I mean I can't, that would just make me a hypocrite. You know… How I feel about Guinevere and how she feels about me… I can't help but think that could of easily have been us and that she could be in your place right now."

"Well… I don't think the King would be hard on you both if you bedded a maid, he'd probably shrug it off and say you're just a young Prince living a little…" Merlin grumbled out under his breath with just a hint of spite, there was a good chance he'd be dead tomorrow, no point keeping his view bottled up now.

If Arthur felt the sting of Merlin's comment or angered by it, he showed no sign, in fact he seemed to accept it. "Hmm, you're most likely right… Feels strange to say that… But yes it is different... Because, Morgana is a noblewoman; their virtue is always highly prized and sacred in some ways… To… _Ruin _a noblewoman, is one of the worst crimes someone can commit."

'_Ruin?!'_ Merlin felt offended by that, it almost sounded like he did it out of malice and not out of love like he believed he had done. "That's not fair… I didn't ruin her! I mean… Well I kind of did, but that was never my intention! It wasn't planned, it just… Happened… And it didn't happen because I wanted to claim some _prize_! I did it because… I love Morgana, because we love each other…" Merlin struggled to get his words out while fighting back the tears, his face twisted with heartache, anger and sorrow.

Arthur stared at him in silence for a few minutes. "I know and I believe you… But I'm afraid my father will never accept that…" Arthur sighed and walked over to the wall and peered out of the small grate in the wall. "He dotes on her like a daughter, and in his eyes, you've corrupted her… He won't take either of your feelings into account."

Merlin studied the young Prince close; the disgust across Arthur's face was clear then his eyes lit up as if something had suddenly occurred to him. "Tell me… This woman you've been seeing, the one that's had you drooling all over the place… It's Morgana right?"

"Yes… Well kind of… We were really close friends… I know how I felt about her… But I didn't know how she felt about me, not until today…" Merlin chose his words carefully, even although Arthur seemed to be on his side, he didn't want to say something that could betray either his or Morgana's trust.

Arthur nodded then let out a long sigh; shaking his head he casually flicked his hand. "I should have guessed, seeing the way you two have been lately, how you were with each other today… But even with all the evidence, I'd never imagined to put you two together… I mean come on, look at you!"

"Hey!" Merlin couldn't help but pout and feel insulted and undervalued, and just for a second, things felt like they were back to normal.

"Oh come on be fair Merlin, you're a scruffy, annoying, idiot with big ears and she's an elegant, beautiful albeit slightly stubborn woman." As if to further make his point Arthur had come over and flicked Merlin's earlobe, he pulled a confused look as he pretended to size Merlin up, as if to wonder what the hell someone like Morgana would see in someone like him.

"Thanks… I'm really glad I have you here to make me feel better before your father has me executed." Merlin replied dryly as he shielded his ear with his hand, A boyish smile appeared on the Prince's face as he chuckled slightly in which Merlin joined in with before the Prince clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do Merlin, I mean I'll try… But I know my father will not be swayed on this…" A solemn look had returned to Arthur's face.

"I know, it's ok… Thanks Arthur, you may be a prat at times… Ok most the time, but you're a good man… And one day you'll make a fine King, the greatest Camelot has ever known."

"Maybe… When I'm King, this will be something I'll change… The manner of someone's birth, their heritage, shouldn't dictate their lives… We can't help who will fall in love with and no one should ever be punished for being in love…" Arthur gave Merlin's shoulder a squeeze then let go as he stepped back towards the door. "I need to head back… I've have clothes sent down for you, it will be the least I can do."

"Thanks again Arthur."

The Prince nodded and slowly turned away, giving Merlin one last sympathetic look before heading out of the cell and closing the think wooden door behind him.

Merlin sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, clearing away most of his tears. Arthur's surprising amount of understanding and the kindness from the royal prat had left an empty feeling inside his heart and stomach. He half wished Arthur had stuck with his anger and lashed out some more, maybe then Merlin wouldn't be feeling as although he had let his friend down, as well as everyone else, all those people whose lives would depend on the future he and Arthur were destined to build. '_Without me, there can be no Albion… Arthur will fail and injustice will carry on throughout the land…' _

The new sobering thought brought fresh tears to his eyes as he made his way over to the tiny grate that looked out onto the courtyard. Grabbing the bars he lifted himself up slightly and looked up towards the castle, his eyes instinctively sought out one window in particular and there he could vaguely see her, Morgana's silhouette against the light in her chambers.

* * *

**Morgana**

Morgana had her hands pressed up again the bedroom window as she looked hard out into the darkness. She knew it was pointless, even if she knew where Merlin would have been taken, although she had a shrewd guess, it was pitch black outside, and she'd never be able to see him from this distance in this light. But Morgana didn't care, she wanted to see him, needed to see him and this might be the closest she'd get to ever seeing him again, even if it was just as a small blur in the distance, for come morning... Uther will have him killed.

That horrific certainty caused fresh tears to begin streaming down her cheeks, following the dried stains of her last cry. Only an hour ago she had been the happiest she had ever been in her life, she had shared a part of herself that she would never get back with the man she loved and it had been perfect, it had felt so right, so magical. So why was she being punished for something that had been so pure, so beautiful? Why should Merlin die just because they loved each other? '_How is that fair? How is that just! Its bad enough Uther slays my kin just for being who they are... Now he intends to slay my heart's desire just because we're in love!' _

She had been so terrified earlier, so scared for Merlin...From the look on her guardian's face she was sure he was going to kill Merlin there and then. Now her fear had been consumed by her anger, her hatred for the King, Merlin's fate may have been postponed but the outcome will still be the same and dwelling on that made her stomach churn.

A jug shattered somewhere behind her, she didn't need to look back nor did she need to guess what happened. She was so angry, no... More then just angry, her body felt like it was on fire, burning with the flames of her fury whilst she drowned in the tears of her sorrow. While she was still new to the concept of her magic, and while she couldn't control it nor use it as she saw fit. She could feel it very clearly, radiating off her very skin, dancing about as it wrapped around her. Morgana had felt the magic around her before but never like this, it was thriving of her emotions, her fury, her despair, she _felt _powerful. But also strangely powerless, she didn't know how to unleash it, she felt corked up like a water skin. '_If only I knew how to use it... I'd save Merlin and we could flee Camelot together.'_

Morgana eventually gave up looking out the window; she half toyed with the idea of bursting out of her chambers and going to see him, '_What's the worst that could happen?'_ Morgana knew there were guards stationed outside her door and would most likely be able to stop her before she made it to the dungeons. '_That's if the door is even unlocked.'_ She couldn't recall if she had heard the door lock behind her. Morgana stared at her chamber door lost in thought, planning, she wasn't sure what she hoped to achieve but she couldn't do nothing, she couldn't let an innocent man die, her lover die, just for making her happy. '_I'll give it a few hours and I'll wait up all night if I have too but they'll have to drop their guard at some point...'_

Scowling she walked over to her cupboard and finally discarded the sheet she had been using to cover herself and looked for something more suitable to wear. Morgana suddenly found herself laughing as untimely thoughts crossed her mind, looking through some of her dresses she couldn't help but think that a lot of them would no longer suit who she now was. '_I don't think some of these... White dresses would be appropriate anymore... Could use some more reds... And perhaps the odd Black.' _The distraction momentarily took her mind of her sorrow, her fury as a grin played about on her lips, recalling the reason why some of the more pure and innocent dresses, the ones that used to empathise her virtue, had lost there meaning. After a few minutes deciding, she was fully dressed in a slim red dress that compared to some others, would have been considered reasonable modest. It showed little skin and clung tightly to the right places, gold embroidery made up the stitching, small details and patterns, it also had a matching red travelling cloak to go with it which for now she put to one side.

A short knock on the door caused her to spin on the spot, an idea quickly came to mind, a bad idea maybe but either way she'd feel better as a result. Morgana quickly looked around for something to throw then spotted a vase that her magic had yet to destroy, swiftly picking it up she took cover in the shadows and waited for her visitor to enter.

The door opened and the blonde head had barely been made its self visible when a vase shattered against it causing the Prince to stumble and fall against the nearest dresser, groaning in pain. Morgana's eyes widened and she felt strangely guilty seeing Uther's son stumble around dazed. She quickly made her way over to the Prince and helped him up and over to the nearest chair.

"I see that practice with the stocks today paid off." Arthur groaned as he rubbed the side of his head, looking up to meet her gaze.

"I didn't need the practice." Morgana said with a very unladylike scoff as she moved around the room, for now formality and etiquette were a distant concept to her; she didn't care how she looked or came across.

"Still reckon I'm a better shot then you." He stated with his usual arrogance and a stiff boyish grin to match.

"You think? I got another vase standing by!" Morgana's brief feelings of guilt had already long since fled her body and Arthur's arrogance was just adding fuel to her fury as she picked up another vase to, ready to prove her point.

"Easy Morgana, I don't want to fight with you." Arthur shifted slightly and lost the stupid grin he had been wearing.

"Maybe I want to fight with you!" She snapped back, glaring at the blonde prince. '_Arthur may not be Uther, but he's just as bad at times! He'd be just as quick to cut me down if he knew I had magic as he has done to others just because he's too afraid to stand up to his father!'_

"I wouldn't blame you if you did... What were you thinking? If that had been my father you had hit..." Arthur let the sentence trail off as if to emphasise the seriousness of her act.

Morgana put the vase down and turned her back on the Prince; she paced around slightly then threw a dark look over her shoulder. "I had hoped it would be."

"Getting yourself chucked in the dungeons wouldn't have helped." If Arthur was shocked or appalled at her open admission to wanting to attack the King, it didn't show, instead he kept on looking at her with a serious face and soft eyes.

"It would have put me closer to..." She had to pause and take a deep breath before she choked up again, the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of the arrogant Prince.

"To Merlin? That wouldn't help him."

"Nothing will help him, we both know that! But at least I could have been near him one last time, the next time I'll see him will be just before his head..." Images of Merlin's impending doom flashed before her mind despite fighting hard not to visualise events to come, she felt her throat tighten and tried to fight back the tears as but failed when the sounds of despair escaped from her lips. A few moments later a large hand gripped her shoulder gently. "Get away from me!" Morgana shirked and threw Arthur of her; she turned to meet the Prince's gaze with fresh tears streaming from her sad eyes.

"I'm just trying to help Morgana." His voice lacked the patronising tone she normally detected whenever he offered aid, instead he looked the most sincere she had ever seen him look.

"Why would you? What do you care! He's just a servant to you, you're always complaining about him, moaning, looking down at him! I should think you're glad!" Morgana spat out venomously but to Arthur's credit he didn't flinch or react negatively in any way.

"That's not true... He's more than just my servant; he's my friend, perhaps my closest and most trusted. Err don't tell him that-"

"Don't tell him...? Is that meant to be funny!" Morgana hissed in the Prince's face, her fists clenched at her sides as she resisted the urge to hit Arthur.

"I didn't mean it like that... Sorry... Look, I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel? You don't know me! I love Merlin! He's the only one who even remotely understands me; he treats me like a person, like an equal! He loves me for who I am on the inside!" She could feel her heart break as she poured it out to the young Prince.

"You're not the only one who loves someone they can't have Morgana." Arthur was seriously getting under Morgana's skin, she wanted a fight, and she wanted to be yelled at so she could scream louder. But Arthur wasn't shouting, wasn't angry, instead for the first time since Morgana knew him, he was being understanding and strangely sensitive.

"Well have you condemned that person to die? Because I have! Because of me, he's going to die... It's my fault! I pursued this!" More tears stung her eyes due to her admission.

"It's not your fault… The law is wrong. I don't want to see Merlin die either, and I'll do whatever I can to try and change my father's mind... But I need your help." Any other time and Morgana would have found Arthur asking for her aid priceless; instead she glared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "This is going to be hard and I know it's asking a lot from you but... You need to lie, about how you feel for Merlin; if asked you can't tell my father you love him."

"I can't do that..." Morgana said shaking her head side to side rapidly.

"You must, I don't know what I can do... But if my father believes you have genuine feelings about Merlin... Then... Well he won't accept it and he'll be convinced Merlin has some hold over you, anything then accept the truth... He may even go as far as believing something as ridiculous as Merlin putting an enchantment over you."

Morgana froze, '_Enchantment? Magic?' _Something deep inside her mind triggered. Pieces started to fall into place, ideas and plots began to form. Uther's fear and hate for magic was above all else, once the idea of magic arose the King was blinded to everything else. So often before that blind hatred had condemned innocent people to die, '_Could I twist that? Use it for the opposite somehow?'_

"Morgana? What is it?" Arthur quizzed, noticing her sudden silence.

"Nothing... I don't feel too good... I need to retire, but I'll think on what you said... Please Arthur, please find a way to save him." Morgana muttered quietly and started to blow out candles before heading over to her bed without further explanation. She cast a quick look back over at the Prince. "And Arthur... Thank you..."

The usually stubborn, arrogant and sometimes stupid Prince, got the hint that he had been dismissed and she wanted to be left alone. "I give you my word that if I can, I will." Arthur nodded his head slightly then headed for the door.

The door shut and to Morgana's satisfaction, she didn't hear it locked. With a small smile she turned back to blowing out the final candle by her bed and laid down where she planned and plotted a way to save Merlin before resting her eyes for a few hours.

* * *

**Merlin**

Merlin woke freezing cold, with stiff muscles and an aching back. He sat up as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, as he became more aware of his surroundings Merlin recalled the events of the previous night. The feast... Morgana kissing him, riding him in the... King's bed... Caught by Uther and slung in the dungeons by Arthur. '_Oh... Crap... I'm in trouble.'_ The only visitor he had had since Arthur had been a servant carrying fresh clothes but apart from that, no one else had been permitted to visit, not even Gaius had been allowed to speak with him.

The sound of the door being unlocked came and two guards entered his cell, one of them grabbed roughly a hold of Merlin and pulled him to his feet. "So lad, how was your final sleep? Did you dream sweet dreams about being back between the Lady's legs?" The guard said with a sneer.

"Don't talk about her like that." Merlin growled lowly through gritted teeth.

"Why? What are you going to do boy?"

"Ha maybe he's smitten. Was she worth it hmm?" The second guard spoke up in a mocking tone, Merlin bit down on his tongue to stop himself doing something reckless.

"I doubt it, she seems like a cock tease, and most nobles are such prudes! Being a virgin on top of that, I bet she was a crap lay." The guard holding him began to laugh but was cut short when Merlin lashed out at him in anger, hitting the guard across the jaw with his fist. '_Ow_..' Merlin thought as his fist exploded with agony.

The second guard's fist buried itself deep in Merlin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall back to his knees where he received a series of kicks and punches from the guards. The young Warlock groaned in pain, curling up on the floor using his limbs to protect his more delicate areas. "What's taking you two so long!" A loud voice called out down the hallway.

"Were coming now Captain... The prisoner was being… Uncooperative." One of the guards replied, Merlin didn't see which and was then hoisted up by the pair of them. After giving him another quick jab in the side, they began to escort him out of the dungeons and to his inevitable fate. '_Ugh... Uther wasn't kidding when he said first thing.' _He thought as he passed a female servant carrying food for other prisoners, his stomach rumbled and cried out at the idea of dying on an empty stomach.

The courtyard was as quiet as it was empty, Merlin couldn't help but shiver at the thought that the next time he entered the courtyard, it would be the scene of his final moments on this earth, and a cold chill ran down his spine as he spotted the headsman block already prepared for him. The guards rushed Merlin up the large steps that led into the keep and along the corridors that led to the throne room, not caring if Merlin tripped along the way. He couldn't help but wonder if the guards too had been rushed up this morning and had yet to have their breakfast when Merlin heard a stomach growl that didn't belong to him. '_Great… Not only am I being accused of… Ruining Morgana… I'm also now reasonable for people missing their breakfast.'_ The large doors to the throne room were opened before them and Merlin was led into the large room, those already present were quiet and all their eyes were on him as he was dragged and dropped to his knees a few feet from the empty throne.

While Merlin waited for the King to show up, he wondered where Morgana was. If she was confined to her chambers or if she'd be made to watch Merlin be sentenced to death, part of him wished she would turn up just so he could look into her eyes one last time, and part of him hoped otherwise. That she wouldn't have to see him like this, he didn't want this to be her last memory of him, the one she'd remember whenever she thought of him.

Merlin had no idea how long he waited and tried not to show his discomfort about being kept on his knees which were growing increasingly tender. Soon a side door at the rear of the hall opened and in stepped the King in all his finery, followed by Arthur who looked absolutely exhausted, like he'd been up all night trying to convince his father otherwise, the look on his face suggested that his attempts had been in vain. Behind them both was a distraught Gaius whose eyes instantly found Merlin, a look of sheer empathy filled the eyes of his old guardian. The three approached the throne where Uther took his side whilst Arthur and Gaius flanked him.

Both Arthur and Uther's eyes narrowed on Merlin, both displaying different emotions for different reasons. "What's happened here?" Arthur asked in a stern voice at the two guards, his hand waved and gestured towards the bruises and cuts on Merlin that had already begun to show.

"The prisoner tried to resist us-" One of the guards began to explain.

"That's not true! They-"Merlin tried to defend himself only to receive a whack to the back of his head.

"Enough of that! Merlin, what was you about to say?" The guards shifted uncomfortably behind Merlin as Arthur mustered up all his authority.

"Silence, all of you!" Uther growled deeply. "I do not care why or how he suffered these injuries, it's less then he deserved. The guards, the people... They love Morgana, it's to be expected that they are just as angry at this... Act."

"Sire if I may..." Gaius began to say and tried to interrupt on Merlin's behalf.

"You may not physician; I do not want to hear another word out of the pair of you!"Uther turned his head and gave both of them a hard glare as if to dare them to challenge him before turning to address those present. "This... Servant... Has committed a crime so dishonourable, an act so vile, that to speak it aloud is enough to break my heart... He took advantage of my ward, of our beloved Lady Morgana and ruined her..." If Merlin didn't know better he'd of thought Uther was just about ready to break down into tears, the King's face was twisted with rage and hate as he spat out Merlin's actions in the most unfair, partial way imaginable.

"Sire, I-" Despite the looks from the Prince and his guardian that suggested for Merlin to keep quiet, if he was doomed to die, he at least wanted to be honest about how he felt about Morgana and how he acted out of love.

"Silence!" Uther roared, cutting Merlin off as the King got to his feet, moving dangerously close to the young Warlock. "She'll never be whole again... For the crime of deflowering a lady of nobility, for ruining the Lady Morgana... There is only one sentence that I can pass, you are hereby sentenced to death by beheading, immediately!"

Uther had barely finished passing sentence when the doors burst open, a figure clad in red tried to gain entry only to be quickly restrained by those standing near the door. "Get off me!" Morgana shirked as she struggled in the clutches of her restrainers.

"What is the meaning of this! I gave explicit orders that _she_ was not to leave her chambers!" The king bellowed at the guards as he looked up from Merlin at his ward. "Take her away!"

Morgana kicked out at the nearest guard as they tried to forcefully remove her from the room, buying herself a few seconds, she met the King's gaze and cried out. "It was magic!"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8 ^_^ I hope you all found it acceptable and enjoyable after the long delay between updates. Hopefully Chapter 9 won't take half as long ;) Long live the Mergana ship! Till next time :)


	9. Chapter 9: Fatalem Libido

**A/N: **Thank you all for you're continued support ^^ I won't keep you from this chapter with a length AN, this chapter is shorter then others and the reason is in the bottom AN Enjoy! As always you're comments and reviews are highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to the BBC and the writers of the show, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fatalem Libido**

**Morgana**

The sound of drums being struck at a slow pace filled the air, a rhythm grimly named _'The Condemned's Last March'_. The rhythm itself was almost enough to make Morgana sick as she heaved and struggled to keep the contents of her stomach down as she looked out of her chamber's window and down upon the courtyard. The drummers formed a line both sides that led from the dungeons to the headmen's block, while the citizens of Camelot crowded behind the line, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was about to take place.

She listened to the murmurs of the crowd below as they gossiped over the reason why they were all there until they all fell silent and every single head turned towards the sound of a mix between heavy footsteps and someone being dragged. Morgana followed their gaze's and saw him, Merlin being held up by two guards and flanked by several more as they dragged him slowly towards the centre of the courtyard. Morgana had to grab a hold of the nearby wall to stop her leg's collapsing as she watched her lover forced onto his knees before the block, she felt her heart break over and over, shattering time after time again as each second passed. She had been forbidden from attending Merlin's fate and her door had been locked, she had been torn between either hiding under her covers and crying or standing strong for Merlin, watching and giving him her support and comfort for what little it was worth.

As she peered out, she watched as across from her, a large pair of wooden double doors opened up on the King's balcony and out stepped Uther with several guards. Hate, disgust and fury swirled around deep within in her as she watched her guardian step forth and place his hands on the banister as he looked down at the condemned man and the audience.

"People of Camelot." Uther's voice began to fill the silence that had come over the courtyard. "This man, who sits on his knees before you. Committed one of the gravest crimes one can commit, not only has he broken one of our oldest and most important laws, he also broke and forever ruined a piece of my heart, of our hearts, of Camelot's heart. The Lady Morgana."

Morgana felt the crowd below her shift as numerous eyes had turned from the King and up towards her window, but she refused to meet any of their gazes and instead kept her eyes fixed on Merlin, who had briefly and slyly looked up to quickly catch her eyes, giving Morgana a small yet sad smile which she tried to respond to… But couldn't, she couldn't smile knowing what was about to happen and doubted she'd ever smile again.

"There can be only one sentence for this violation." Uther's voice drew the eyes back to him, even Morgana's eyes turned to his, her eyes pleading, hoping to change his mind at the last minute, but he didn't look at her and instead his gaze fell to the executioner. "Death."

The drum's started to pick up pace as Uther lifted his hand, the axe in the executioners hands raised in sync with the King's. Time stood still for Morgana, her heart ceased to beat, her lips refused to draw breath, her blood ran still as her eyes widened, her orbs capturing the image of the axe held high above Merlin, forever storing that moment in her mind… And then… It all came crashing down, as Uther signalled death.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Morgana shirked out, ripping her lungs apart as her lover's life was ended.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Morgana bolted up in her bed; her eyes flashed gold and shattered one of her smaller mirrors. Her orbs streamed with fresh tears as she sobbed, gasping for air as she struggled to breath, she brought her knees up to her chest, cradling them as she tried to comfort herself and calm down. '_It was just a dream…_' She wiped her eyes and looked at the healing bracelet on her wrist; she hadn't had any more nightmares since receiving it from the blonde warrior, Morgause. '_Just a bad dream… Not like the others… It can't be…'_

Her morning weariness quickly faded as her mind woke up and spurred into action. Morgana's widened in horror having just noticed the morning light shining through her window. '_No no no!'_ She threw the sheets off her; Morgana jumped out of bed still fully dressed from last night and ran to the window, praying to god that she hadn't slept too long.

She gasped as she saw a figure clad in black in the centre of the courtyard, sharping the axe from her nightmare by the headsmen block. '_If he's preparing already then… Merlin must already be before Uther!'_ Morgana turned from the window and dashed across to her bedside, quickly slipping on some footwear before heading to the door. She paused just before opening it; guards would have been posted on the other side and most likely have been ordered not to let her leave. She looked around for something heavy, moving over to her dresser with haste, she picked up a thick sturdy wooden jewellery box before heading back over to the door and slowly creaking it open.

Two guards both had their back to her and still looked half a sleep as they slumped at their posts. Stepping out of her room slowly, Morgana took a deep breath and swung the box, hitting the first guard around the back of the head, sending him collapsing against the wall with a heavy thud. The second guard spun around in to see what the hell just happened, only to have the wind knocked out of him when the box collided with his stomach. He dropped to the floor coughing and wheezing, Morgana hoped that would be enough as she ran down the corridor, discarding the jewellery box as she got to the staircase.

She ran as fast as her clothing would allow her too without tripping over herself, pushing servants and maids out of her way, sending fresh food and clean laundry crashing to the floor on more than a couple occasions. She skidded to a halt when the large door's leading to the throne room came into sight, panting hard, she clutched at her stomach and put on her distraught face as the two guards standing by the doors approached her cautiously.

"My lady? What you doing here? We were told-" The first guard began to ask.

"H… Help me!" Morgana cut him off as she forced out a sob, both guard's looked at each other uneasily.

"What's wrong my Lady?" The second guard asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"An Intru… Intruder attacked the guards at my door and came at me! He tried to kill me!" Morgana whimpered in reply, hoping that her soft tearful eyes and her quivering lips was enough to sway the guards.

The guards didn't ask any questions or give her any odd looks, instead they ran past her and proceeded in the direction of her quarters. Morgana casted a look over her shoulder and gave a devious smirk as she watched their backs disappear from view. Turning back to the matter at hand, she burst through the throne room doors, her eyes quickly soaked up the scene as the guards standing inside moved towards her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she spotted Merlin still alive, on his knees before the king. '_I'm not too late!'_ Her heart lifted slightly before being restrained by the two nearest guards. "Get off me!" Morgana shirked as she struggled in the clutches the guards.

"What is the meaning of this! I gave explicit orders that _she_ was not to leave her chambers!" The King bellowed at the guard, his eyes lifted up from Merlin as he glared daggers at the guards then at her. "Take her away!"

'_No! I will have my say!_' Morgana kicked out at the nearest guard as they tried to forcefully remove her from the room, one of her flaying foots connected with one of the guards privates which bought her a few seconds, enough to compose herself and direct her voice at Uther and those present. "It was magic!" Morgana shouted at the top of her voice.

The room stilled. The stern hateful look on Uther's face dropped for a few seconds as Morgana's words begun to have the desired effect. '_Well that's the easy part done…' _"I was… I was enchanted…" A single tear slid down her cheek as Morgana kept her voice low, just loud enough for Uther to hear.

"Release her." The King's command was firm yet lacked the hate and disgust he had used earlier, a look of horror spread across his face. The guards obeyed without question and Morgana allowed herself to take a few steps forward, closer to Uther who had taken back his seat and Merlin. "Are you saying… That this… Boy…" Uther gestured down at Merlin, a fresh look of anger and hatred flooded his features. "Enchanted you? Forced you to lay with him?"

"No my Lord… Mer… He was enchanted too." Morgana said after shaking her head.

A frown formed across his brow as his eyes narrowed on her. "Are you lying to me girl?" The King asked with a low rumble.

Morgana liked to believe she was a good liar if she needed to be, that she could convince others to see her side of things and believe her words, be they true or false. But she didn't need to lie. "No my Lord… I believe we drank something at the festivities last night, an enchanted drink, a potion."

"Not possible, the servants tested all drinks themselves." Uther stated with his usual arrogant conviction, to most people Uther would have seemed to be completely unconvinced by the tale Morgana had started to spin. But Morgana had grown up for almost 10 years with Uther has her guardian and father-like figure, she had learnt to read the subtlest of changes in his expression and could tell she was on the right path.

"Father if I may, Merlin was one of the servants that tested the wine merchant's drinks." Arthur threw in his voice, stating that small fact rationally.

Morgana nodded in agreement with the Prince and refrained from giving him a smile to show her appreciation. "I believe Merlin tested the enchanted drink, but the full effect didn't start right away."

"If, and I mean if. If what you say is true, then why are you two the only ones who were… Enchanted?" Morgana bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as Uther's conviction wavered slightly, gesturing less hostilely towards Merlin and herself as he questioned her.

"Because we were the only ones to be served that particular brew." Morgana replied calmly, her eyes never averting from the King's hard gaze.

Before the King could ask for Morgana to elaborate, Arthur inhaled loudly as what Morgana was getting at finally dawned on him. "Wait, yes, that drink! The one that caused Merlin to pass out and thus lose my bet with Morgana!" The blonde Prince blurted out with an amused look on his face as he looked from Morgana and down at Merlin, unable to hide a small patronising grin. "Only Morgana and Merlin drank that and come to think of it… That wine merchant was rather insistent that I drank it…" Arthur's nose wrinkled up, pulling a disgusted look over his face as he realised what could have happened last night instead. "Ugh! He meant for me and Morgana too…" Morgana wasn't sure if she should feel offended at Arthur's reaction at that thought, but then again… Her insides were reacting in the same way, feeling as sick at the mental image as Arthur looked.

Uther shifted uncomfortably on his throne, the same image flicked must have flicked through his mind and he too looked equally disturbed by the '_what if.'_ "How can we be sure that you two just weren't drunk? That you two had in fact wanted to… do…" Morgana cheered silently deep within herself, she could tell by the look on his eyes and the way he was now stroking his chin that he was contemplating her words and this new scenario. '_Just a little more and I think… He'll believe what I'm saying…'_

"If I might add Sire. I took Merlin back to his room after he passed out. He was in no condition to even sit up… Let alone…" Gaius trailed of, not wanting to speak the words but everyone knew what he was referring too. "Only potent magic could have countered his bodies' condition."

"It does make sense father… I mean, Morgana would never stoop so low to go with a servant, nor would she ever in her right mind use your chambers to…" Morgana discreetly dug her nails into the palm of her hand, fighting back the urge to defend Merlin and her actions as Arthur demeaned them. She understood why he was saying it, but it still hurt her that what had transpired last night, and who it transpired with, was being talked about with such contempt.

Uther fell silent for a few moments and everyone gave him a chance to ponder on the latest development, Morgana had edged closer during her speech and by the end of it she was almost standing by Merlin's side. The second Uther broke eye contact with Morgana, she chanced a quick look down at Merlin to see how he was faring but his eyes were firmly fixated on the cold stone floor '_I hope he's ok…'_ Hurried footsteps approached the hall and Morgana turned to see the other four guards enter; the two she assaulted and the two she deceived, all looking equally angered but didn't approach when they say her in the King's company.

"I think… You best start from the beginning Morgana." Uther sighed as he conceded to Morgana's tale. She didn't need to ask from where and began recalling what she saw and felt during the festivities and the moments after leading the Great Hall and up to meeting up with Merlin, while missing out the finer and more lustful details. She told of how she saw the wine merchant, Jowan's eyes flash gold when he poured out the drinks, she mentioned rather embarrassedly how her body, mainly her lower body reacted moments later after drinking the liquor. Morgana expressed how uncontrollable feelings and urges grew stronger with every passing second, how she tried to retire to her room and sleep it off. But with every step she took in the direction of her chambers she felt unbearable pain and struggled to breath, she told of how her body was being pulled in the opposite direction and it was the only way she could go that allowed her to breath, that it eventually led her to Merlin who had also been drawn to her. Morgana didn't feel she needed to go into events after that and ended her summary there, letting those present fill in the blanks.

"Fatalem Libido…" Gaius muttered quietly behind the King, breaking the silence that had filled the hall.

"Gaius? You know of this… This potion?" Uther turned his head slightly to regard the old physician.

"Unfortunately I do Sire, Fatalem Libido translates from the Old Religion as Fatal Lust. It's the most potent of love potions and perhaps one of the most deadly of potions to ever be created. Although it's more a poison then a potion, as the name suggests it's meant to be lethal, killing the consumers when they…" Gaius paused and even although he was an experienced physician, he looked very uncomfortable bringing up the topic. '_Maybe because he's known me since I was a little girl, he still thinks of me as such at times... He forgets I'm a woman grown now and not that little girl that used to make... Ugh flower necklaces in his room.' _"If you'll excuse me sire… Reach the peak of sexual pleasure… I had thought that this knowledge was lost during the great purge… But obviously its existence survived."

"If it's fatal then how did they survive?" Arthur looked both disgusted and intrigued. Morgana on the other hand felt only intrigued by this short burst of insight on the old ways. '_Last night felt so good... I wonder if this... Drink heightened that? If so...' _The idea of maybe getting a hold of another dose crept into the deepest corner of her mind. '_No... No no no, it's caused enough trouble... No matter how good it was...'_

"My guess would be that whoever brewed it was inexperience with the making of such a potion… They are lucky to be alive… Sire, this sorcerer will be exceptionally powerful and dangerous, he must have considerable knowledge of the old ways to have even attempted such an enchantment." Morgana hid a smirk as Gaius spoke of the _'danger'_ with his usually exaggeration. When ever Gaius spoke of such things, he'd herald how dangerous such and such was, only for the trouble or danger to be defeated usually by a very accident prone and lucky Arthur. She did worry although when ever Arthur went to face such dangers, but it wasn't him she worried for, Arthur was too stubborn to go down for long, but Merlin... He was no fighter and Arthur always dragged him along, or Merlin insisted on going. But her fears were put at ease every time Merlin returned seemingly unharmed and she thanked the gods that Merlin was at times a bit of a coward, hiding behind a tree or laying low on the floor. '_Better a coward at times, then dead.'_

"Arthur, I want this sorcerer found and brought before me immediately." The King said forcefully to his son and again Morgana silently cheered inside, Uther's mind was now firmly on the person who enchanted her and hopefully away from Merlin.

"Of course father…" Arthur nodded to his father then turned to look at Merlin. "And what of Merlin? If he's indeed a victim of an enchantment…"

Uther turned to look back at Merlin, and for a split second Morgana feared that perhaps Uther's hatred for magic wasn't as blinding as she had hoped. "You have till nightfall, bring me the sorcerer by the end of the day and I'll take into account the boy's innocence. _But…_" Morgana had almost started to relax before Uther uttered his last word so venomously and she instantly stiffened at that impending condition. "Fail to do so and he will die in the sorcerer's place, and this time his fate will not be delayed a third time… In the mean time he's to be taken back to his cell." The guards began to reach down and grab Merlin, only to be stopped by Gaius's voice.

"Sire I'll need to examine both the Lady Morgana and Merlin for any lingering effects, to ensure they still don't fall victim to the fatal elements. If I may I'd like to take them both to my chambers." '_Yes please... Would be nice to speak to Merlin, see how he is... And Gaius can be trusted.'_

"No, you can see to him in the cells." Morgana felt her heart plummet as Uther declined Gaius point blank. '_Figures...'_

"Sire-"

"I said no Gaius, do not push me. I will not have them in the same room, enchantment or no enchantment."

"Very well Sire."

There was a moment silence; Morgana thought it was over for now and that for the time being, Merlin was safe... That was until Uther met her gaze. "Tell me Morgana. How do you feel about this servant?"

Morgana felt herself tense up, now the hardest part had come; she had to convince Uther without leaving a single doubt, that she had absolutely no feelings of love or even friendship for Merlin. "Feel? I feel nothing for him sire. He's just a servant, a nuisance at the best of times, rude, immature and scrawny. He neither appeals to me physical nor emotionally and under no other circumstances would I be remotely interested… Yet despite that, I couldn't allow an innocent man to die for something he had no control over, I wouldn't have his death on my conscious." Morgana felt physically sick with herself, at how easy and cold she had gotten those words to roll of her tongue. Each word spoken had been like a dagger to her heart, her nails had dug deeply into the palms of her hands which were obscured from view behind the flurry of red material.

"Very well. Guard's take Morgana to Gaius's chambers, when he's done, escort her back to her room. You're all dismissed." Uther gave a short nod then flicked his hand, indicating for everyone to leave the room, as Merlin was forced up by the guards... Morgana swore she the glistening of tears in his eyes and Morgana felt her heart break for whole other reasons. '_I did that... I'm so sorry Merlin, please believe I don't mean I word of that…'_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ This chapter is shorter then some of the previous, but the reason for that is Merlin's half will of dragged this chapter on to much and felt it was better to split it here. That and this half was already complete sooo no need to keep you waiting for the next update :P Untill next time!


End file.
